Lost and found
by LaurenXJamieX4eva
Summary: Kagome ran away from her abusive life with her father who killed her mother. Inuyasha finds her and takes her in. Will love blossom? Will they learn the secret behind the fathers mask? major Character deaths, Read to find out who. R&R InuKag SanMir RinSes
1. Meet Kagome

Once again Kagome Higurashi awoke from unconsciousness. Every night she got a beating from her drunken father. It all started when he thought his wife, Kagome's mother, was cheating on him because she came home from work late everynight. He started beating, punching and raping her until he got the truth. He didn't know she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't cheating on him. One night Kagomes mother fought back. Big mistake. It cost her, her life. And Kagome whitnessed it all. Her father got away with murder and started drinking. Then he would come home from the pub and turn to Kagome. Ever since she whitnessed the death she became a mute. This really pissed her dad off. Even more reason to beat her. He would kick and punch her anywhere on her body, then leave her laying unconciouse on her bedroom floor. Whilst unconscious she would get flashbacks in her mind of her mother lying on the cold floor, face bloody and eyes closed, heartbeat getting slower until it reached an absolute stop.

Kagome opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, not that they were new to her. She pusher herself off of her floor and got to her feet. She walked over to her smashed mirror, she could still see herself in it and she didnt dare ask her dad for a new one. She lifted her pajama top to look at the damage. A couple of bruises and cuts here and there. She looked at her arms, the same, as well as her legs. And lastly her face. A bruised cheek, a black eye and a cut up lip. All over her was dried blood. She felt disgusting. As she went over to get an outfit from her closet she took a quick peek at the clock, it read 6:15. "Perfect time to take a shower." She thought to herself. She grabbed, out of her closet, a black turtleneck to cover her neck, arms and stomach. A pair of long, baggy, black, loose trousers and a pair of black converses. She never wore anything colourful. It reminded her of the old days, when her mother was around. Now she only wore dark clothes and spoke to no one.

Once she was pleased with what she had chosen she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as she turned the hot water on she started taking her clothes off and stepped into the shower, letting the water flow freely down her body. That is what she wanted to be, free, from her father. She pushed them dreams aside and continued to shower. She started applying shampoo the her wavy, raven black hair that went midway down her back. After she had rinsed it out she applied some conditioner on the ends. Then she washed that out and cleaned her curvaceous figure with shower gel, rubbing softly at her bruises, getting the dry blood off of her. Once she was finished with her shower she stepped out and dried herself. Then she put her clothes on. She brushed her hair and left it wet. She didn't want to risk awaking her dad with the hairdryer. He was asleep in the next room. At least that's what she thought.

Kagome quietly crept down the hall and down the stairs. She felt safe knowing her dad was asleep. For once she could have a decent, quiet, non-painful breakfast. Oh how wrong she was.

"What the fuck do you think your doing you little bitch?" came a cold voice from the corner of the kitchen Kagome was in. "Answer me!" It shouted.

Kagome jumped as the noise hit her ears. She couldn't answer and he knew it. She wouldn't talk to anyone let alone him. She simply turned to face him, shook her head, closing her eyes and facing down. She could hear him pacing towards her. She could tell his fist was raised. She corrected herself when she felt a foot in her stomach. She could do nothing, only lay there on the kitchen floor and take the abuse. She planned to go to her place and cry instead of break down infront of him after the beating, after she had found the strength to get up.


	2. Freedom at last

**Disclaimer: I wish i did but i dnt own da inuyasha gang (dammit)**

**U no da summary i hope.**

**2) Freedom at last**

After around an hour of torture, he left, left Kagome lying there, clutching her stomach, breathing heavily. It hurt like hell. After a few minutes she gathered all of the strength she had and pushed herself up, using the kitchen counter for support. When she was on her feet she struggled to keep balance but got there in the end. Still clutching her stomach gently, she began walking to the front door. She froze when she saw her dad sleeping on the sofa in the living room. "Fucking bastard." She thought as she slowly and silently crept through the living room. She finally got to the front door, opened it and steeped outside of the shrine they had inherited from her grandfather. It felt good being outside. The stench of alcohol no longer surrounding her nose but the smell of flowers and the sweet smell of freedom. She walked forward slightly and closed the door a bit to loudly. "Shit." She thought as she heard her dad slowly start to wake. She panicked.

"What the fuck? Oi you where do you think your going? Get back here now!" her dad shouted from inside.

Kagome got even more panicky when she heard footsteps walking towards the door. He was obviously still drunk because by the sounds of things he wasn't walking in a straight line. More like all over the room. Kagome considered the consequences of staying where she was. "Ugh" she shuddered at the thought. Then she quickly considered the consequences of running. "UGH" she concluded. "Oh fuck it." She screamed in her head as the front door opened to reveal a very angry daddy. She didn't need to think. She let go of her stomach and ran, ignoring the pain that was shooting throughout her body. She ran and ran, not daring to look back. Her fathers shouting soon fading into the distance. She had no idea where she was going and to be honest, she didn't really care. As long as she was away from him. She shut her eyes tight as her sides felt like they were being pulled apart. She stopped running, her tears falling.

She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in a…forest? The sound of cars was faint, the sound of nature was singing in her ears, repeating the word freedom. She spread her arms out wide, closed her eyes gently and breathed in the free air. A smile made its way across her lips. The first time she had smiled in 6 years. Since that day. Her smile disappeared as memories of her past flooded her mind. She dropped her arms to her sides, the pain coming back to her. It felt so painful. (a/n like you know when you get terrible pains and you just want it to go away, it was worse then that.) It was unbearable. She had to find help. She just had to before it came too serious but before she could walk towards the sound of the cars a pain shot to her legs causing her to fall. She didn't know what happened after that because she had blacked out, on the leafy forest floor. Her blood drying from her beating in the kitchen of her home. The scent strong enough for even a hanyou to smell. Little did Kagome know her prince was about to rescue her.

**Im so sorry my first 2 chappies have been so short but i jus wanna keep writin, i promise to make the next chappi longer.**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ review, this is my first story and im sorry if its crap.**

**Luv Lozzi**


	3. Found Lost

"Yo Inuyasha wait up, listen Kikyo's a stupid bitch, she isn't worth sulking about. Inuyasha slow down you walk too fast." Miroku shouted to his best mate. Miroku Houshi was wearing a purple t-shirt and some trackie (sp?) bottoms along with some clean white trainers (work with me here people). His short dark brown hair was pulled into a very small ponytail. Apart from the fact he was a total pervert, he was an okay guy. He was running down the pavement trying to catch up to his hanyou friend. He had to practically sprint to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha I tried to tell you but you didn't listen. Kikyo was sleeping with Naraku behind your back, I told you but you had to see for yourself to believe it didn't you. Mind you Naraku wasn't the only one there was Jimmy, Timmy, Tommy, Jak…" Miroku never got to finish his long list of names because he was shoved into the wall of a shop by the neck. Miroku opened his eyes to see his hanyou friend, Inuyasha pinning him by the neck.

Inuyasha was wearing a tight red t-shirt that showed off his muscular body, a pair of black jeans and some black trainers. He had long shimmering silver hair that went mid back (like on the show), gorgeous amber eyes that you could melt into and 2 cute, white little doggy ears on top of his head. He was a half demon. And it was official, he was a total hottie.

"Just stop Miroku, I really do not need this right now." He said whilst loosening his grip on Miroku's neck. "The break up was hard enough. I don't want a list of names that slut slept with. Got it?" Inuyasha whispered turning, their little show had gotten a few peoples attention. Most eyes were on them. Inuyasha ignored them and continued walking to his house. Miroku just stood there rubbing his neck before realising Inuyasha was walking off.

"Hey wait up. Are we still up for band rehearsal later?" Miroku practically shouted when he arrived by Inuyasha's side.

"Fuck Miroku, no need to shout, god!" Inuyasha yelled with his little ears flat against his head.

"He he sorry about that." Miroku laughed nervously whilst rubbing the back of his head. "So is it?"

"Hell yeah, I ain't letting no slut ruin my dream" Inuyasha said confidently, only to get a slap on the back by Miroku. "There's the Inuyasha I know." Miroku laughed.

They kept walking down the road. They were now past the shops and walking past the forests. As they walked Inuyasha let out a little held in sigh. Luckily it went unnoticed by Miroku. Inuyasha looked to see Miroku had his eyes squinted and was concentrating on something in the forest.

"Whassup Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think I see something on the floor in the forest. I think its…."Miroku said whilst walking into the forest. Inuyasha let out another sigh and also turned into the forest, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. That was until he heard Miroku shout.

"Hey Inuyasha come quick, It's a girl!". After hearing this Inuyasha sprinted over to the body. He sprinted because one, he wanted to see if the girl was okay and two, he didn't really trust Miroku alone with an unconscious girl. Let alone one that had an ass and breasts. When he got to where Miroku was he saw there was a girl on the ground. Her long wavy black hair spread out on the floor around her. She had her eyes shut but seemed to be breathing.

"She has a pretty good pulse so she must just be unconscious. What's wrong inuyasha? 2 Miroku asked holding the girls wrist and looking up at Inuyasha. (a/n right Miroku is squatted down next to "mystery girl" and Inuyasha is still standing…looking fit as..anyway on with the story.) Inuyasha was sniffing at the air. Then he looked down at the girl and sniffed again. He squatted down next to Miroku. There was a faint smell of lavender in the air. "Must be the girl" he thought. But also mixed in the air was the smell of dried blood. It was also coming from the girl. He stared at her. "Hey she's kinda pretty. Maybe because she looks like…" he stopped as Miroku started talking.

"Hey Inuyasha don't you think she looks sort of like Kikyo?" He pointed out.

"Yeah that's just what I was thinking." Inuyasha said as he reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"Whoa Inuyasha, that's no way to treat a young lady while she's out cold. That's something I would defiantly not expect from you." Miroku said with a perverted grin plastered on his face.

"Shut it asshole, jus because you want to see her breasts. I'm not lifting her shirt all the way up just enough to see…this." Inuyasha added on the end as he pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach along with a load of cuts and bruises.

"Shit Inuyasha, cover it up." Miroku said taking his eyes off of ,what to him, should have been a beautiful sight. "Inuyasha how did you know?"

"I smelt some fresh and some dried blood coming from her, but that's not only it." Inuyasha said as he showed the rest on her arms and legs. "And finally…" He said wiping the girls face gently, taking off some of her makeup and showing even more cuts and bruises. "I think that some of these were made today." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Who would do such a thing, I hardly doubt she would do it to herself?" Miroku asked Inuyasha only to get a shrug in return. "Inuyasha, I think we should take her to Kaede." Inuyasha nodded and gently picked the girl up bridal style. He and Miroku started making their way to Inuyasha's house at quite a fast pace.


	4. Meet the family

**Disclaimer- Unfortunatly still dont own inuyasha :'(**

**thank you to all who reviewed my work so far, ive tried to make my chapters a little longer**

**right some mite be confused by ages and stuff so here:**

**kagome-16**

**Inuyasha-17**

**Inutashio-43**

**sesshy-20**

**kags dad- 45**

**Meet the family**

Kagome awoke to a comfortable feeling against her head. She lifted herself up, which really hurt, to see she was laying on a double bed. Questions flooded her mind, where was she? How did she get here? Why was she covered in bandages? She threw the baby pink covers off of her body and got off of the, extremely comfortable, bed. Her legs were not properly healed but she managed to stand on them. She looked at herself to see she was wearing a light blue silk nightgown. It was beautiful and it went with her chocolaty brown eyes. Her eyes pulled away from herself when she heard a knock on the door, then the creak of the door opening. There he stood, her saviour. Inuyasha Takahashi. "He's kinda cute." Kagome thought to herself. She could hold it no more, her legs were killing her. All of a sudden they gave way. Instead of hitting the floor like she expected, she felt arms around her waist, preventing her from falling. She looked up to see the hanyou with a firm grip. Without thought Inuyasha picked her up gently bridal style and layed her softly on the bed.

"Wow you must have really been through something to have gotten so weak, no offence. So I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, what's your name?" he asked. Inuyasha wanted to help this girl, but first he wanted to get to know her.

Kagome was taken back by his sudden kindness. The only man who was actually nice was the shopkeeper of the grocery store. "My name is Kagome. Thanks for saving me." That was what her mind was telling her to say but she was unable to say it aloud. Instead she just sat there wide-eyed looking at the young hanyou.

"Are you okay? Oh is it because of my demon features. I'm half demon so I have some demon features, sorry if I freaked you out." Inuyasha stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. All Kagome could do was shake her head and put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at her to see her shaking her head, she wasn't talking for some reason, and she had her hand on his shoulder. Kagome noticed he was staring at her hand so she pulled it away quickly, blushing slightly.

"Can you speak?" Inuyasha asked her, trying to take his mind off of that fact that she probably hated him already because of him demon blood. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head as a no. Inuyasha felt her pain. Either she really couldn't talk or she wasn't talking for a reason. He planned to find out why.

"Stay there a second." He said whilst getting up. He used his demon speed to rush out of the room to get something. Seconds later he returned to find a puzzled girl on the bed. He took a seat on the bed and passed her something.

"Demon speed." He said answering a question that was haunting Kagome. "Right, this is a whiteboard. Can you write?" He asked getting a positive nod from Kagome. "Good. Now what's your name?" He asked again. Kagome started scribbling something on the whiteboard with the marker. She turned the board to show Inuyasha what she had written. It read, "I am Kagome Higurashi, I am 16. Thank you for helping me. I am a mute ever since my mother died." This answered a few of Inuyasha's questions.

"Oh hi Kagome. I'm sorry about your mother. I'm 17. What kind of music are you into?" Inuyasha asked completely clueless as to why he asked her that. But once again Kagome started writing on the board. She turned it round. "I like rock music. What about you?" Inuyasha was happy by her answer.

"Cool me too! I'm in a band with some mates. We do rock music. I play guitar and I am lead singer. Maybe you can watch us sometime. You know when you start to feel better." Kagome was happy they had something in common. She suppressed a smile. This for her was very rare.

"Inuyasha are you in there?" A mans voice came from outside the door. This voice was not at all cold or scary like Kagome's dads, but it was gentle and soft.

"Yeah dad i'm in here." Inuyasha shouted back. The door opened to reveal two men standing under the frame. They slowly walked towards the bed Kagome and Inuyasha were on. When they got to the bed Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome, this is my dad, Inutashio Takahashi. He owns Takahashi Corp." Inutashio was a tall man in his mid forties Kagome guessed. He had a purple moon on his head and pointy ears like an elves. Clearly he was full demon. He had long silver hair pulled into a low ponytail and he wore a button down shirt with black smart pants. He stretched out an arm to Kagome. Gradually she took it.

"Hello, Kagome was it? Welcome to our home, stay as long as you need to, our nurses will help get you better. This here is my missog of a son Sesshomaru." Inutashio said letting go of Kagome's hand and pointing to his eldest son. Sesshomaru had an expressionless face. On his face was a purple streak on either cheek. His silver hair was longer then Inuyasha's and he had his father's ears. He was also full demon. He wore a plain white shirt with plain blue jeans. (a/n kags awoke shortly after arrival so Inuyasha was still wearing what he was wearing.). Sesshomaru just shrugged and walked out of the room. His father sighed.

"So arrogant." He said dully.

"Right dad, this is Kagome Higurashi, she's been a mute ever since her mother died." Inuyasha told his dad, although he said the last part quietly. His father seemed to hear him anyway.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that my dear. Like I said, feel free to stay as long as you like. The nurses and Inuyasha will help you." He said. Then he noticed the whiteboard. "If you need to say something just write it down okay?" He said getting a nod in return. Then he turned to leave. When he had gone Kagome had written a message. "Your family are so nice, I only wish mine were." After reading this Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see she was crying with her head in her hands. He decided to comfort her so he put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Kagome then cried into his shirt. Inuyasha felt his shirt getting wet but he didn't care.

"Kagome. Where your family the ones who gave you all those injuries?" Inuyasha guessed yes when Kagome started crying harder into his shirt. Inuyasha held her tighter.

"Shhh Kagome, its okay. I'll help you. I'll protect you. Kagome." He said the last bit in a whisper so Kagome barely heard it. Though still crying she let out a small smile. She had barely known this guy for an hour but she knew she was safe with him. She knew he would protect her.

**Yay my longest chapter, lol, please and thank you to all those who review, what will happen next? shall i bring in her dad? miroku and sango definatly. review and find out.**

**luv lozzi**


	5. Missing Mother

disclaimer: I DO OWN INUYASHA, I DO, I DO. WELL I WILL WHEN IM 18 hehe

I just want to thank all those who reviewed :)

* * *

**With Kagomes Dad**

Kagome's dad was rummaging through the family box, a big chest full of photos, cards ect. Throwing out the things he didn't want in search of something he did. He was annoyed; because of Kagome he had to stop drinking for a while so what he was doing didn't seem suspicious.

"Aha." He said as he held up a picture of a 6 Kagome before she had all bruises and injuries. She didn't look much different from what she looked like now; she was just a little taller with longer hair now. He left the room in a complete mess; he couldn't be bothered to put anything back so he left it. All those wonderful memories Kagome treasured, scattered on the cold, dusty floor, getting ruined and time went by.

Then he started rummaging through his closet.

"Where's that fucking suit?" He asked himself as clothes flew around him. After almost 5 minutes of searching he found it. The suit he wore for his wife's funeral. It consisted of black smart pants, a navy blue shirt, a black tie and a black jacket. He didn't care if they were funeral clothes, he just had to look smart, not drunk. He smartened up and looked in the mirror.

"The sooner this is over the better." He said whilst combing his hair. After getting all the knots out he tied it into a ponytail (a/n he has short hair in this so its like Miroku's). Then he grabbed the picture and took off to his car.

20 minutes later he was sitting in the waiting room of the Tokyo Police department. Sitting there with fake tears in his eyes.

"Mr Higurashi, we will see you now." A woman said from behind the reception desk. She got from behind the desk and led him to a room where there was a table and 2 chairs. He saw in the room was an officer. The receptionist left and closed the door behind her.

"So Mr Higurashi I understand that your daughter has run away. Why do you think that is?" the officer asked now taking a seat on one of the seats, indicating Kagome's dad to do the same. He did.

"Well, her mother died when she was 6 and today is the anniversary of her death. I think its because on this day in particular, the house brings back horrible memories of her past, but usually she's home by now." Mr H (a/n that's his name for now.) choked between tears. The officer nodded at his convincing lie in understandment.

"So you would like us to find your daughter?" He asked getting a nod. "Well we will need a picture of her to put on posters so that the people know what she looks like. And we will also need her age and things like that. A description of her attitude." He said receiving another nod.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she is 16 years old, she has black hair that goes halfway down her back, and she is a bright and quiet girl. She's a mute since her mother died. Here's a picture of here when she was six, she doesn't look much different now." He said handing the officer the picture. The officer looked confused.

"You have no much more recent photos of her sir?" he asked.

"Oh no, well you know what girls are like, they hate having pictures taken." He suppressed a small giggle but then replaced it with sobs.

"Very well sir, we will put posters up and have a search party sent out." The officer said standing up and indicating Mr H to do the same. He did and held out his hand, the officer took it.

"Thank you kind officer, thank you." He said with an inward evil grin. This was possibly the nicest he had been since the death, and he hated it.

**With Kagome**

Kagome woke to find herself in a room filled with at least 4 maids. She put on a puzzled look.

"Oh my dear your awake, that's brilliant news. Now lets get you ready for today." Said one of the maids named Kaede, smiling. "Right here are some shower things you can use in the shower. Do you need help getting to it or can you walk?" Kagome got to her feet. Her legs felt much better. She nodded at the Kaede who shoved a load of items into her arms. Then she pointed to the bathroom. Kagome nodded and walked over to it, locking the door behind her. Mean while the maids were getting her clothes into her wardrobe, and setting up hairdryers and hair sstraightners and makeup.

Kagome got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She then walked back into the bedroom. Only to be grabbed by maids and given a housecoat. She put it on and tied it up. Then she was seated on a stool whilst a maid blow-dried her hair. She couldn't help but let out a sigh. She should be enjoying this but who could enjoy anything on this day, her mother's dearth anniversary. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. The maids thankfully were too busy to notice this. The maid who was blow-drying her hair was now straightening it.

When her hair was done Kagome looked in the mirror. It was beautiful. It was straight but some parts were curled. It was gorgeous. She looked at the maid and nodded. She then ran to get her whiteboard and wrote a big "Thank you" on it for the maid. She simply smiled at Kagome. Inside her head the maid was thinking, "The thank you was sweet, but why isn't she smiling?" the maid simply shrugged it off. Next Kagome was allowed to choose an outfit; there was a variety of colours. Light red, dark red, black, white, pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, navy, brown, orange you name it. Kagome, as we know, only wore dark clothes so she chose a not too dark purple spaghetti strap top along with a black miniskirt and dark purple converses. It was sunny outside so she didn't chooses a jacket. She made her way towards a screen where, behind it, she got dressed. For dark clothes they looked great on her. Then the maids pulled her to a different stool. When she took a seat there were all 4 maids doing different things to her with make up. When they were done she looked in the mirror. The maids had done a good job. She had foundation on so you couldn't see her cuts and bruises, yet it looked like her skin, she had a small amount of mascara on and light brown eye shadow. And lastly shimmering clear lip gloss. She was absolutely beautiful.

She grabbed her whiteboard, rubbed of the previous message and wrote a new one. It read, in big letters, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I would smile but I can't, not today. Please understand how sorry I am." The maids looked at her, smiled and nodded. Inwards they all pitied her after hearing what she had gone through. Kaede walked up to her. "Master Inuyasha wishes you to meet him in the dining hall, he says he would like you to meet someone after breakfast." Kagome nodded as a thank you and followed Kaede out of the room. She led her down the stairs and to a huge room. In the middle of the room was a long table covered in food with chairs surrounding it, and of course on the end chair, Inuyasha was waiting with a bored expression on his face. That was until he saw Kagome. Kaede bowed and left the room.

"Wow Kagome, you look…wow." Inuyasha couldn't describe how beautiful she looked, although he couldn't help but notice, whenever Kikyo dressed like that she was pretty, but in a slutty way, her skirt would have been way shorter. But the outfit made Kagome look elegant and innocent in a way. They both felt a blush across their cheeks so they both looked away. Inuyasha was the first to speak up.

"So err, just help yourself to anything here" he said pointed to the food, " And I want to introduce you to some friends and band mates of mine later, is that okay?" he asked. Kagome simply nodded. Inuyasha indicated for her to take a seat and to tuck in, which she did as soon as he took a seat and started to eat. Whilst eating she kept glancing over at Inuyasha, he was wearing a red button up shirt with black trousers. His hair flowing freely down his back. Little did she know Inuyasha was checking her out too.

"Kagome is something wrong? I mean your barely touching your food and you look upset?" Inuyasha asked edging closer to her. Kagome couldn't hole it in anymore. She flung into Inuyasha's arms and broke down. Inuyasha was shocked by her quick actions but comforted her anyway. Rubbing circles into her back, making calming noises as she cried into his shoulder. "Shhh Kagome, it's okay, you can tell me when your ready okay." She nodded into his arm and did something that only Inuyasha seemed to make her do, something she would never do on this day, but she couldn't help it. She smiled. Inuyasha pushed her back to see her smiling.

"Now there's the Kagome a I like." He said too smiling. Something he never thought he'd do after the whole Kikyo thing. Kagome now felt like it was time to tell him. She pulled the whiteboard out of her bag and started writing.

"Inuyasha, the reason I've been so depressed lately is because today is the anniversary of my mother's death. I'm also sorry I got your shirt wet." When she saw him giggle at the last part she smiled again. Inuyasha stopped giggling when he felt his phone vibrate. He flipped it open to find he had a message from Miroku.

_Inuyasha, _

_Sango and me are about 5 minutes away from your house, see you soon._

_Miroku._

"My friends are about 5 minutes away. There's Sango Tashi, she's really nice and can get really vicious when Miroku, well when he does anything really. She's a demon slayer and plays the guitar in the band. And there Miroku, he's the one that saw you in the forest. If it weren't for him you would probably still be there. But be warned, he may be a monk but he's a real pervert. He's a drummer. I play guitar and I'm lead vocalist but I already told you that." Inuyasha stopped talking when the door bell rang.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...well we all know whos at the door so no surprise.**

**Please keep on reviewing reviewme happy more chapters.**

**luv lozzi**


	6. Making new friends and hearing the band

**Disclaimer: dont own inuyasha :'(**

**this is my longest fav chappie yet, it has 2 songs in it thats why lol**

**thank you those who reviewed,,enjoy**

* * *

Inuyasha stopped talking when he heard the doorbell ring. Then shortly after he heard the sound of a hand to cheek.

"Yep defiantly Miroku and Sango." He said looking at Kagome. "Miroku is such a…"

"HENTAI!!" a girl screamed on the other side of the front door. Inuyasha opened the door and a girl Kagome's age stomped in with a frown on her face, her cheeks red, her chocolaty eyes flaming. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing the same clothes as Kagome but the top and converses were a dark red. She had little mascara on and light pink eye shadow. She had a case strapped onto her back but Kagome guessed it was her guitar. Walking in after her was Miroku Houshi. He was 17. He had a red handprint on his face, which he was rubbing with his hand. He had his black hair pulled into a short ponytail and violet eyes eying Kagome. A perverted grin on his face. He had a black top on that had a purple dragon on it. He also had plain jeans on. Once Inuyasha had closed the door they all walked up to the table Kagome was at. Miroku was the first to greet her.

"Hello Kagome, would you consider bearing me a child? Preferably a son, or a daughter, or both?" He asked with her hands in his. Kagome quickly shook her head as a no way. "Oh well I understand, maybe if we got to know one another then you might err change your mind perhaps?" He said whilst his hand reached lower and lower down her back until it reached its destination. Kagome felt it and stood wide-eyed. Then she brought her hand up and gave him a hard slap around the face. That's now a handprint on each cheek. Inuyasha and Sango shouted at the same time.

"MIROKU!!!" Sango walked up to Miroku and Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, you're a mute right?" she asked getting a nod from Kagome. "Would you like me to say it?" She received another nod from Kagome while Inuyasha and Miroku stood there confused. Sango walked up to Miroku and stood face to face with him. She brought her lips to his ears and said in the gentlest voice.

"Miroku, if Kagome could speak she would be saying" she paused for effect. "MIROKU YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She yelled so loud Inuyasha had his ears glued flat on his head. Kagome was covering her ears but laughing all the same. Miroku was taken off guard so he practically fell to the floor with fright. It was true Sango scared him but he wouldn't show it.

"But Sango my dear, if you won't then why does it bother you if I ask somebody else? Unless you secretly like me?" He asked, grin growing. By this time Sango was a crimson red, but with embarrassment but with anger. Sango got her case off of her back, laid it on the floor and opened it. She pulled out a giant boomerang and started repeatedly hitting Miroku with it. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. But then she couldn't help notice that it looked exactly like a scene where her father was hitting her. Her laugh faded and a frown appeared. Inuyasha noticed as the others continued fighting.

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" he asked kneeling down in front of her. Her head was facing down, but Inuyasha grabbed her chin and pulled it up so she was looking at him. Her vision was blurry but she could make out Inuyasha's caring face. She gave him a nod and looked away again. Sango walked up to the two, leaving an unconscious Miroku on the floor.

"Hey Kagome are you okay? Oh stupid me, I'm Sango, the boomerang is my demon slaying weapon, or as I call it, monk slaying weapon, haha. I'm 16 and I totally love your outfit." She said that last bit in a bit of a squeal. But the comment still made Kagome smile. She grabbed the whiteboard and started writing. She turned the board around.

"Hi Sango, I'm guessing you use the boomerang a lot on him, lol. I'm 16 too and I love you outfit." It read.

"You know what Kagome, I think we're gonna be great friends." Sango said putting her arm around Kagome in a friendly way. By this time Miroku had awoken.

"Oh and the lecher over there is Miroku. He's obsessed with girls asses so watch out. Stupid monk." She added. Miroku had crawled over to the girls, gotten to his feet, only to be kicked down again by Sango. Inuyasha was watching at how well Sango and Kagome had bonded. He smiled knowing if he couldn't help her, she could. He knew how tough Sango could be. He noticed how quiet he was being so he decided to start talking.

"Hey Kagome, do you wanna go see the music room? Sango you left your guitar pick last time, I got it in there as well." He asked Kagome and told Sango who quickly agreed to the idea.

"Yeah come on Kagome, we can play you a song. Please!" she begged. Kagome wanted to hear what the could do but she mostly wanted to hear Inuyasha voice. She nodded an okay. Then next thing she knew Sango was dragging her with the boys walking along behind them. Then they arrived to a room with soundproof walls and a stage at the end. The stage had 2 guitars, 2 microphones, 1 keyboard and 1 drum kit. (a/n you know Inutashio owns Takahashi corp., well they are a rich family because of that.)

"Inuyasha lets do "Somehow" I think she'll like that one." Sango said, walking on the stage to a keyboard. She picked it up and started hitting the keys. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to the song and walked on stage. Miroku took his place behind the drum kit and lightly tapped the drums whilst Inuyasha took his place in front of the microphone and put the guitar strap over him. It seemed he'd be singing and playing. The tune started as Kagome took a seat in one of the audience chairs. (a/n it's a kinda bad song but oh well, it's "somehow" by drake bell.)

She stares at the moon  
Her rhythms out of tune  
Memories of the past  
At the bottom of her glass  
And resting on her cheek  
The imprint of his ring  
A symbol of the weak  
Commissioned by the king  
Did he tie you down?  
Did you make a sound?

_Chorus_  
She falls to her knees  
Screaming God please  
Make something of me  
Cause I never wanted anything like what I wanna be right now  
An angel again  
An angel again somehow

Kagome watched in amazement as his wonderful voice echoed throughout the room, as he played guitar at the same time.

She remembers his old boots  
And the shotgun that he shoots  
And all she could take  
Lies at the bottom of a lake  
So lift your cig and drag  
As you figure out a plan  
To hide it all away  
How could she ever love this man  
Did you weigh him down?  
Did he make a sound?

_Chorus_

And when you carry weight in your life (life)  
And all the plans you make in your life (life)  
The original decision was right

_Chorus_

Did he tie you down?  
Did you make a sound?  
Did he weigh you down?  
Did he make a sound?

Kagome applauded as the song came to a finish.

"Hey Inuyasha we have a fan." Miroku laughed as he stopped beating the drums.

"Maybe we should play "famous last words" as well? What do you think Kagome?" Miroku shouted from the stage. Kagome nodded as if to say of course but her mind was saying "I just want to hear Inuyasha sing again." She sighed dreamily as whilst the band prepared. Sango moved to the other guitar. the music started up again. ( rite this song is "Famous last words" by My Chemical Romance)

Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Whilst they were finishing Kagome had written a note on her board.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are awesome. You're amazing. They were great." Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku smiled happily at the compliments.

**Hours later**

"Wow its 7o'clock already, well I better head home, it was great meeting you Kagome." Said Sango hugging Kagome.

"I'd better go as well, nice seeing you Kagome." Miroku said while shaking hands with Kagome.

"We'll be over tomorrow so Inuyasha, look after her till then, or I'll kick your ass." Sango said evilly. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah same here, see ya tomorrow." Miroku said waving and waiting for Sango to leave before closing the door behind him.

"PERVERT!" slap, was all you could here apart from the footsteps. Kagome started laughing and laughing at this. She laughed until her sides hurt. She fell on the couch Inuyasha was sat on. He put his arm around her and she cuddled into his chest and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha whispered looking at the angel he had put his arm around. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight before falling asleep himself.

**

* * *

OOOOHHHHH So inuyasha and kagome are getting close, whoop, should they get together next of shall i make you wait? hmmmm**

**review to find out**

**coz no reviews means no more updates hehe (evil laugh)**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**luv lozzi**


	7. The dream

**Disclaimer,: DO not OWN INUYASHA**

**Rite this chapter is short, im trying to do like 2 chapters a day, hard work. and its like 10.20 pm **

**fanx for reviewing**

* * *

Inutashio opened the door for his house, he had been working late that night. The time was 11:50. He was exhausted and just needed some sleep, he was thankful he was working from home the whole of next week. No more getting up early, or coming home late, or eating the dodgy food he was always served. He let out a big yet silent sigh of relief. Walking down the hall he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea to help him relax. But he stopped as he walked through the living room. He stared at the couple on the sofa. "I thought Inuyasha and Kikyo split…oh wait that's Kagome, wow they're that close already? I would of given it at least a week." He shrugged it off and grabbed a blanket. He put it over his son and the young girl who his son clutched onto tightly, but not too tight. Inutashio smiled and continued his journey to the kitchen where he saw Kaede already putting the kettle on.

"Hello Lady Kaede, have you been in the living room lately?" Inutashio asked, getting a mug out of the cupboard.

"Yes I have Master Inutashio. The sweetest couple I believe they would make. Do you not agree?" Kaede said in reply whilst pouring the hot water from the kettle into the mug Inutashio had handed her. He nodded at her question.

**With Kagome**

Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha holding her. She simply looked up at him and smiled.

"Kagome I want to show you something, follow me." Inuyasha said, letting go of Kagome and walking towards the door that lead to the garden. Kagome just simply followed. When they were outside, Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his own and simply said.

"Kagome, I love you." Then he leaned in to kiss her. Kagome was shocked when his lips touched hers, but she kissed back eventually. But she broke when she heard gunshot.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in a weak voice. He looked down to his stomach, Kagome did the same. There was blood, lots of it. Then all of a sudden he dropped to the floor. Kagome knelt next to him as he took his last breaths. Then she heard a cold laughter. She looked up and saw her father standing there with a gun in his hand. Then out of nowhere 3 men came and grabbed Kagome, pulling her away from Inuyasha. As she was being pulled away, her dad was walking towards Inuyasha. When he reached him he started kicking the defenceless body that lay on the ground.

"No stop please." Kagome's mind was screaming. "STOP, LET GO OF ME. INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed aloud whilst hitting the 3 men who were holding her. She tried everything she could to get free. She punched, kicked and scratched at the men. They didn't let go. "GET OFF OF ME, INUYASHA? INUYASHA!!" she screamed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's mind screamed as she awoke with a terrible pain in her head and heart. She shot up so she was sitting upright on her bed. She looked around to see she was in her room. Sweat pouring down her face.

"Kagome!" a voice shouted from outside the room. She recognised it as Inuyasha's. He burst through the door and ran to her side. "Kagome are you okay." He took it as a no when she burst into tears and held onto him for dear life, and she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Inuyasha, I have no doubt you will protect me from anything, but can I protect you from my evils?" she thought, causing her to cry harder.

"Kagome it's okay, it was just a nightmare, shh it's okay, I'm here now. I'll protect you. Kagome." Inuyasha wanted to know what the dream was but if it upset her to say then he would wait until she was ready to tell.

**1 hour later**.

Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't moved from that spot and Kagome's crying was coming to a stop. What Kagome just did shocked Inuyasha, it was something he had least expected and it had caught him by surprise.

"Inuyasha." Had he heard right? Had his name just come from Kagome's lips? He looked down at her only to find she had once again fallen asleep in his arms. "Kagome said my name, she must have, I heard her with my demon senses. They do not lie. She spoke" Were Inuyasha's last thoughts as he lay Kagome on the bed. He laid himself next to her and held her waist tight. He was going to protect her, even in her dreams. No matter what he had to face.

**

* * *

So what do you think? review and tell me, i want at least 17 reviews befor i update,**

**REVIEW please!!!!**

**luv lozzi**


	8. She speaks and runs

**disclaimer thingy: i own inuyasha (big men with white lab coats and needles come in) i mean i do NOT own inuyasha, haha fellas put the needle down and we can talk like kids, i mean adults.**

**I'M SO SORRY i havent updated in ages ive had serious writers block, i couldn't think of a chapter. plus to make it up to you i have made this a long chapter. please enjoy. its rather shocking.**

* * *

Inuyasha had awoken to see a sleeping angel in his arms, in her room. Then the flashbacks of the night before came back.

"_Inuyasha, I have no doubt you will protect me from anything, but can I protect you from my evils?" she thought, causing her to cry harder._

"_Kagome it's okay, it was just a nightmare, Shhh it's okay, I'm here now. I'll protect you. Kagome." Inuyasha wanted to know what the dream was but if it upset her to say then he would wait until she was ready to tell._

_**1 hour later**_

_Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't moved from that spot and Kagome's crying was coming to a stop. What Kagome just did shocked Inuyasha, it was something he had least expected and it had caught him by surprise._

"_Inuyasha." Had he heard right? Had his name just come from Kagome's lips? He looked down at her only to find she had once again fallen asleep in his arms._

Inuyasha remembered, she had said his name before falling into a deep sleep. He looked down at her again and saw her, eyes open, a wide smile pasted on her face.

"Morning Kags. You okay now?" Inuyasha asked, gently releasing his hold on Kagome's waist. She nodded. "Good, good." Inuyasha didn't want to tell Kagome about last night, he thought if she knew she would have said or written something.

**1 hour later**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutashio were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Inutashio had the day off of work and Sesshomaru's girlfriend Rin was coming over later. Kagome was also excited because Sango was coming over. She had only known her for a day but it felt like a long time, and they had become very close friends. Miroku, she wasn't to keen on seeing him and his hands again but she knew Inuyasha and Sango would knock him out if he tried anything. Talking of Inuyasha, Kagome looked over to him to see a piece of Ramen on his cheek going unnoticed. She heard a held in laughter come from Sesshomaru. By the sounds of things he had seen the noodle and was trying to hide his laughter. Inuyasha looked up and saw his brother holding his hand over his mouth staring at him.

"What you staring at fluffy?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, smirking at his comment.

"Oh nothing, noodle face." Sesshomaru said looking away snickering. Meanwhile Inuyasha was wiping the noodle off of his face. Kagome could do nothing but laugh. It wasn't soon after that she'd laughed so much she needed the toilet so she scuttled off to the bathroom. Inuyasha took this opportunity to tell his brother and dad something.

"Dad, fluffy listen I have something to tell you about Kagome." Inuyasha said in a low whisper. Sesshomaru growled at the name. "Last night she spoke. She said my name and fell asleep. And also she's been having nightmares. I bet they are about her past." Inuyasha whispered whilst his family listened intently.

"Inuyasha you need to find out more about this girl so we can help her. I fear she may be in trouble and her father has the parental rights to take her away if he found her. We simply cannot let that happen. You saw the state of her body when we found her, so her father would probably do worse if she was found." Inutashio told his son. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Oh and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru added. Inuyasha looked at him. "Look after her. Okay."

"Aww is fluffy going soft? Don't worry, if I see her dad I'll hide her then rip him to fucking shreds, that evil bastard. Hell maybe I can get Kagome to tell me things, like his weakness perhaps. She spoke once; I know she'll speak again. I just know it." Inuyasha stated.

"Very well Inuyasha but before you do that eat the rest of your lovely breakfast Kaede and the cooks have made." Inuyasha humphed at his dad's command but did as he was told. He, nor his brother and father knew that Kagome was standing outside the door, listening to their conversation. The smell of bacon was too overwhelming for the dog demons sensitive noses that they could not smell the salty tears that fell down Kagome's cheeks. Kagome felt sick. She ran to her room for the last time.

**2 hours later**

"YO KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU?" Inuyasha shouted. He couldn't smell her around the house. He went up to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. He pushed the door open and saw the balcony window was open and the rain was getting in the room. The wind was blowing the white curtains about. Inuyasha panicked. He looked around for Kagome but saw no one. He noticed the whiteboard Kagome used, laying on the bed with writing on it. He grabbed it and speed-read the note. He gasped and looked at the window. Then he ran down to his father's study where Inutashio and Sesshomaru were playing a game of chess.

**Inutashio's study**

"Checkmate, I win again dad so stop trying." Sesshomaru said as he made his last move, taking down his father's king.

"Best 12 out of 15?" Inutashio asked, rearranging his chess pieces on the board.

Sesshomaru sighed, Rin had caught a cold so she wasn't coming over and Inutashio finished his work.

"Dad give up, I win you lose, get over it. Just please no more chess." At that moment Inuyasha burst into the room.

"DAD KAGOME'S GONE!" he shouted breathless as he handed the whiteboard to his dad. Inutashio took it and read it aloud.

_Dear Inutashio, Sesshomaru and lastly Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry to have left at this time but I feel I have overstayed my welcome. Thank you for your generosity. I no longer need it. The reason I left is because I'm ashamed of myself. I've broken a promise to myself and you all want to use that to hurt my father. I know your trying to help but it really is not needed and I would like you to trust me when I say I can handle my father. So I have decided to go back to him. If I don't he will find me anyway and have parental rights over me. Either way he wins. No point in trying to hide it anymore. He's right; I'm worthless, not worth your time or protection. I'm sure you will forget me easily. I'm just sorry I couldn't say goodbye, if I did you would stop me and you would make it harder then it already is. I'm sorry but I can't risk you getting hurt by my father. You have no idea how much power he possesses. All three of you cannot take him on. That's my job. No matter what I do I want you to forget I ever came into your lives. If I die that will make thing a lot easier for you guys._

_I'll never forget your generosity,_

_Kagome._

"Dad we have to find her, you said it yourself, he could kill her!" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha no…" Inutashio said putting a hand on his sons arm to prevent him from leaving. Inuyasha fought out of his grasp. "No Inuyasha, not without your coat. It's raining. Besides I wanted to warn you it would be a hard job. Her scent will be covered by the rain." Inutashio said whilst he and Sesshomaru grabbed their coats. Inuyasha nodded, walked into the hall and put his coat on. The Takahashi's left their home and headed off in different directions.

**Meanwhile**

Tears and raindrops ran down Kagome's face. She was outside in the rain, wearing nothing but a sleeveless t-shirt, jeans and trainers. Her hair was soaked and dripping down her back. Her head was looking down, her eyes closed. She whispered something, that's right, she was talking lightly.

"I'm sorry. I promised you I wouldn't leave; I promised I wouldn't speak, only to you. I'm sorry I have disappointed you. I tried, I really tried. And my failure resulted me leaving the three males who actually liked me and tried to help me. See what I do for you mum. DO YOU SEE WHAT I DO FOR YOU? THE PAIN THAT MOTHERFUCKER PUT ME THROUGH EVERYNIGHT?! DO YOU?!" Kagome shouted looking up to the sky. Then back to the ground where her mother's grave sat.

"Do you see mum? Why did you leave me alone in the world? With him? Oh mum please come back. Please mummy, please?" Kagome cried curling into a ball on the ground. She had to be strong, for her mum but it was so hard.

**Elsewhere**

Inuyasha had searched all over town. He left no street unchecked, no alleyway unseen. All the places she could go, she wasn't there. Inuyasha got his mobile out.

"Hey there, dad? Have you or fluffy found her yet? You haven't? well keep looking, we have to find her." With that Inuyasha hung up and continued his search. During his search he came across a graveyard. The graveyard his mother was buried in. he needed to find Kagome but he wanted to be respectful and pay respects to his dear mother. The woman who gave him life. He walked into the graveyard, avoiding treading on graves. He came across his mothers.

"Hey mum it's me, Inuyasha. Sorry I haven't visited in a while, I've been busy looking after a girl. But then you've been watching so you know all about it. Please mum, help me find her." Inuyasha pleaded to the grave in front of him. He looked up and saw a girl standing in front of a gravestone. Her lips moving as she spoke. Inuyasha could hear the words with his demon ears, he heard…

"I'm sorry mum but the longer I make him wait, the harsher the beating. Well bye" With that Kagome turned to leave but she heard a voice shout her name from the other side of the graveyard. She looked up.

"Shit." She thought and her slow walk turned into a fast run. But it was no use, Inuyasha's demon speed was too fast. Before she knew it two arms had wrapped themselves around her waist stopping her from running.

"INUYASHA LET GO OF ME, NOW." Kagome shouted. Inuyasha just stood shocked. Kagome turned to face him and started hitting his chest as hard as she could.

"INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME. YOU'VE MADE ME BREAK MY PROMISE TO SOMEONE I LOVE AND NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK HOME TO THAT STUPID FUCK! INUYASHA LET GO!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. But Inuyasha just held her tighter. Without thinking he pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome stood shocked.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered loud enough for her to hear. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears, returned the hug and cried into Inuyasha shoulder. After a while Kagome started sneezing. It had jus occurred to Inuyasha she wasn't wearing much. He took his coat off and put it over her. Then he picked her up bridal style and ran home. By this time Kagome had blacked out.

* * *

**Now be good lil inuyasha lovers and review. yep u no dat lil button rite down there. go on press it you know you want to.**

**I know this chapter is like whoa wtf she speaks... just say you like it and i promise to make the next one even better and longer and welll ill do it sooner. u no how skl gets in the way. n e way REVIEW PLZ"!!!!!!**

**luv Lozzi**


	9. Music to my lil doggy ears

**DISCLAIMER: SO I DON'T WANT INUYASHA ANYWAY (goes into bedrrom and cries)**

**rite this chapter is okay, 2 songs, kagome sings yadadayda**

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep after Kaede checked on her. Kaede had concluded that Kagome had just caught a cold whilst Inuyasha frantically ran around panicking about Kagome and saying, "Please don't say pneumonia!" repeatedly. He calmed down when his brother, Sesshomaru, slapped him round the face and said dully. 

"She has a cold, nothing more nothing less. Get over it!" He said, still expressionless.

An hour later Kagome had awoken, with a stuffed nose, a headache and a soar throat.

"Wow, I feel terrible, what the fuck happened?" she said, right after she clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised she just spoke aloud, and then flashbacks of the other day came back.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry mum but the longer I make him wait, the harsher the beating. Well bye" With that Kagome turned to leave but she heard a voice shout her name from the other side of the graveyard. She looked up._

"_Shit." She thought and her slow walk turned into a fast run. But it was no use; Inuyasha's demon speed was too fast. Before she knew it two arms had wrapped themselves around her waist stopping her from running._

"_INUYASHA LET GO OF ME, NOW." Kagome shouted. Inuyasha just stood shocked. Kagome turned to face him and started hitting his chest as hard as she could._

"_INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME. YOU'VE MADE ME BREAK MY PROMISE TO SOMEONE I LOVE AND NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK HOME TO THAT STUPID FUCK! INUYASHA LET GO!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. _

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kagome?" a females voice was heard from the other side of the door. It opened to reveal a worried Sango.

"Kagome your okay!" Sango said as she run up to hug her friend. "Kags? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…I…I spoke Sango. I spoke. I broke my promise to my mother. But I feel so much better because now I can say things to people, like thank you and please; I won't feel so rude anymore. I can tell my dad to fuck off." An evil grin spread upon Kagome's face as Sango stood in shock.

"Kagome, do you sing?" she asked. "It's just that you have such a wonderful voice, you must be a great singer. Please sing me a song!" She squealed.

Kagome got nervous. "Well I did take singing lessons when my mother lived, and I guess I could sing one song."

Sango squealed as she sat on the bed awaiting Kagome to start singing.

"When I was a mute, a few months after my mum died I wrote a song for her. It goes like this." (A/n rite this song is "oh mother" by Christina aguilara.)

Whoa, oh, yeah,

She was so young with such innocent eyes  
She always dreamt of a fairytale life  
And all the things that your money can't buy  
She thought dad he was a wonderful guy  
Then suddenly, things seemed to change  
It was the moment she took on his name  
He took his anger out on her face  
She kept all of her pain locked away

Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back  
Cause he'll never hurt us again

So mother, I thank you  
For all that you've done and still do  
You got me, I got you  
Together we always pull through  
We always pull through  
We always pull through  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother

It was the day that he turned on the kids  
That she knew she just had to leave him  
So many voices inside of her head  
Saying over and over and over,  
"You deserve much more than this."

She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide  
Covering the cuts and bruises (cuts and bruises)  
So tired of defending her life, she could have died  
Fighting for the lives of her children

Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed (all of the tears you have shed)  
Oh mother, don't look back  
Cause he'll never hurt us again (he'll never hurt us again)

So mother, I thank you (thank you)  
For all that you've done and still do (still do)  
You got me, I got you, (yeah you got me and I got you)  
Together we always pull through.  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother

All of your life you have spent  
burying hurt and regret  
But mama, he'll never touch us again

For every time he tried to bring you down  
Just remember who stood around  
It's over, and we're stronger  
And we'll never have to go back again

Sango stared in amazement as Kagome held the note on.  
_  
Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back (oh mother don't look back again)  
Cause he'll never hurt us again (cause he'll never hurt us again) _

So mother, I thank you (and I thank you for all that you've done)  
For all that you've done and still do (together we always move on)  
You got me, I got you, (you got me, I got you)  
Together we always pull through (always pull through)  
We always pull through  
We always pull through

I love you mom

Sango clapped her hands in applause. "Kagome that was excellent! It was beautiful, it was…"

"FUCKING AWESOME!" Inuyasha and Miroku shouted as they burst into the room. They were being nosy and listening from outside the door.

"Kagome, you should join our band, you could sing with Inuyasha!" Miroku commented. Sango and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"What do ya say Kags?" Miroku asked.

"I…I… don't know, I'm not very good at singing in front of audiences. And I wouldn't want to ruin the band for you guys."

"You wouldn't, you would like totally improve it!" Sango said as she jumped off the bed. "Come on, please! At least try it."

"Well, okay. That is if it's okay with Inuyasha." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood silent with no expression on his face. After a few seconds it turned into a smile. "What the fuck are we waiting for then?!" he laughed.

"I'm must going to get changed out of this night dress quickly, I'll see you in the music room." Kagome said ushering them out of the room. When the door had closed, Kagome turned to see Miroku sitting cross-legged on the bed with a perverted grin.

"SANGOO!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. Miroku panicked. He hid under the bed with his legs hanging out. Sango and Inuyasha burst in the room, Sango with her boomerang.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pointed to the monk's legs. Sango and Inuyasha sweat dropped. Inuyasha whispered something to Sango, Sango nodded and they both left the room, closing the door behind them. Kagome wasn't worried. She knew they had a plan.

The from out side the room Sango shouted…

"OMG LOOK INUYASHA, THERES A PARADE GOING ON OUTSIDE WITH GIRLS IN BIKINIS. EWW YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT THEY WEREN'T ALLOWED TO WEAR SEE THROUGH BIKINIS!"

"WOW THEY LOOK HOT, HOT, HOT!!!" Inuyasha joined in the joke.

Miroku shot out from under the bed so fast you could hardly see him. He opened the door stood under the frame and…

"Miroku, why are you such a pervert?" was the last words he heard before getting beaten to unconsciousness by Sango boomerang.

Kagome witnessed the show and closed the door.

**10 minutes later**

Kagome arrived in the music room to see Inuyasha, Sango and a now awake Miroku sitting on the stage chatting.

"Err, hi guys." Kagome said nervously. She didn't want to sing with Inuyasha.

" Hey Kags, you watched Aladdin when you were little right?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Do you know the words to "whole new world"?" Kagome nodded again.

"Cool, do you want to sing that, I mean, it is short and sweet?" Inuyasha asked, helping Kagome onto the stage. Kagome nodded, took a deep breath and stood behind the microphone. Inuyasha nudged her arm.

"Hey you are really talented so don't worry k?" Again Kagome nodded.

(A/n well u all knows the song "a whole new world" from Aladdin. Well technically this is the peter and Jordan version.)

(Inuyasha)  
ooooh  
I can show you the world  
shining shimmering splendid  
tell me princess  
now when did you last  
let your heart decide  
I can open your eyes  
take you wonder by wonder  
over sideways and under  
on a magic carpet ride

chorus  
(Inuyasha)  
a whole new world  
a new fantastic point of view  
no one to tell us no  
or where to go  
we say were only dreaming  
(Kagome)  
a whole new world  
a dazzling place I never knew  
but now from way up here  
its crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

unbelievable sites  
indescribable feeling  
soaring tumbling free-wheeling  
through an endless diamond sky  
a whole new world  
(Inuyasha)

Don't you dare close your eyes

(Kagome) A hundred thousand things to see

(Inuyasha) Hold your breath it gets better

(Both) I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far

(Kagome) I can't go back to where I used to be

(Inuyasha) A whole new world with new horizons to pursue

(Both) I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare

(Inuyasha) Let me share this whole new world with you

ooh  
aah

(Kagome) A whole new world

(Inuyasha) A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

(both) No one to tell us no or where to go

(Kagome) Or say where only dreaming

(Inuyasha) A whole new world

(Kagome) Every turn a surprise

(Inuyasha) With new horizons to pursue

(Kagome) Every moment gets better

(Both) I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare

(Kagome) Any where

(Inuyasha) There's time to spare

(Kagome) Let me share

(Inuyasha) This whole new world

(Kagome) With you

(Inuyasha) oo

(Kagome) a whole new world

(Inuyasha) a whole new world

(Kagome) that's where we will be

(Inuyasha) that's where we will be

(Kagome) a thrilling chase

(Inuyasha) a wondrous place

(Both) for you and me

(Inuyasha) ooo yeah

"wow" Sango and Miroku said at the same time after they had finished playing. "Kagome you so have to join the band!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was deep in thought with a smile on his face. Kagome giggled.

"I'll think about it."

**Outside**

"So that hanyou freak thinks he can steal my daughter hey? We'll see about that."

The man hiding in the bushes said before taking a swig of the bottle of beer in his hand. He dropped the bottle on the law and went off back home to plan his plan to get his daughter back. To get Kagome.

**

* * *

rite someone give me ideas plz, like wots da daddys plan. give the band a gig, **

**review or i will not write plz. im sorry but ive got skl and my SATS coming up in lyk 4 days HELP!! AND...OH NO MIKEYS LEAVING MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE AHHHHHHHHHH**

**luv My Chemical Inuyasha**


	10. Battle of the bands

**Disclaimer: yer but, no but, yer but, no coz dis whole fing which lyk neva happened right, and I like totally had Inuyasha but then he was lyk, well nicked so SHUT UP!**

**I would like to thank inukag21 and CobaltHeart for the ideas and also thanx to all others who also reviewed. They make me so happy.**

**APOLOGY**

So soz dis chapter took sooo long to plan and I spent a whole weekend on it to make it long long. Den I got an ingrown toenail so I had to have an operation on my foot, den I had something wrong with my leg so they had to operate on that, I couldn't walk so I had no access to my laptop for a long time. Now I have writers block. I want to do the whole scheme in this chapter. 

**Also I was thinking when this story is done, I'll do a Harry potter fic.**

"Ding dong"

A tall man opened the door to find a man in a navy suit with a briefcase standing there.

"May I help you sir?" asked the owner of the house.

"Yes I am Mr Windpipe. I believe you called about purchasing the café down the road that is for sale?" the man with the briefcase said dully.

"Ahh yes do come in!" said the owner of the house. As Mr Windpipe entered the home, Mr Higurashi grinned inwardly.

As he did this, a chill ran down Kagome's spine as she sat up on the bed.

"Ugh" she gestured aloud as her body shook. "That was weird."

"What was weird Kags?" Sango asked as she looked up from Kagome's feet. Kagome and Sango were having a ladies night at Sango's away from the nosy monk and Hanyou. Kagome was sitting on Sango's bed as Sango did her toenails. She painted them purple and added little pink diamonds onto them.

"Oh you know when you get those chills down the spine, no biggy." Kagome stated.

"You know Kagome, that means someone's thinking about you, some one who's name starts with Inu and ends in Yasha." Sango grinned. Sango was the kind of person who knew everything that goes on in her friend's love life.

Kagome shook her head violently. "Sango whatever you are thinking about me and Inuyasha, get it out of your head, we are just friends." Kagome pointed out, though she knew it was a lie and that it wasn't Inuyasha thinking about her.

"Oh come on Kagome, me and Miroku have seen the way you two look at each other and act around each other. And when you were singing together you were practically in gaga land! You so like him Kagome, I know you do." Sango said knowingly as she finished Kagome's toes and moved up the bed to sit next to Kagome.

"Okay Sango, so I have some feelings for him, well I guess I like him, but I truly am not too sure of my feelings for him, anyway he doesn't return them, its obvious. But seriously what's not to like, I mean his cute little doggy ears," Kagome giggled. "His shiny silver hair, and his eyes, oh those golden pools!" Kagome had a picture of Inuyasha in her mind.

Sango sat shocked; Kagome had just blurted her deepest feelings for Inuyasha to her. "She must really like him!" Sango thought.

"Shall I leave you and imaginary Inuyasha alone?" Sango joked. Only to get a light punch on the arm from Kagome. Both girls giggled.

"So anyway" Kagome started, "Sango and Miroku, cute! You so like Miroku, don't lie to me Sango, I speak the total truth."

Sango went crimson. "Who pervert? Dream on Kags. He keeps touching me, it's disgusting!" she screamed.

"But you like it." Kagome grinned; she had got Sango back bad.

"I-I-I-I-I don't exactly want to like him. I mean sure when he's not a pervert he can be a pretty okay guy but he can only be like that for a small amount of time."

"So your saying if he stopped being a pervert, you might give him a go?" Kagome asked, forming a plan in her head.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Kagome don't go getting any ideas bitch!" Sango giggled.

"Oh and Kagome, Inuyasha does like you. I mean I haven't seen him this happy since Kikyo."

Kagome asked, "Who's Kikyo?" This reminded Sango, Kagome didn't know who Kikyo was.

"Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex, she was a slut, everybody tried to tell Inuyasha that she was cheating on him with all kind of blokes but he wouldn't listen. Well then he found out the hard way. He found her having sex with some guy she didn't even know. She then broke up with Inuyasha. He was broken, he really did like her. She was obviously in it for the money." Sango informed Kagome. "You know now that I think about it, you do kind of look like her, the resemblance is shocking. Only she was a little taller and wore about two different amounts of makeup in one. Coughslutcough" Sango giggle, so did Kagome.

Inside Kagome felt terrible, looking like Kikyo must remind Inuyasha of her. How could someone want to break Inuyasha's heart, he was a sweetie? Kagome pushed Kikyo aside and enjoyed the rest of her night with Sango, giggling, girly chats, movies and lots of CHOCOLATE!!!

Meanwhile, Miroku and Inuyasha were having a guy's night at the Takahashi residence.

The TV screen was flashing before the two boys eyes.

"Oh Jonathon, why did you leave me alone?" the actress cried from the screen.

"Because we cannot be together, though before I leave for good, I would like just to…kiss…you…. One more…. time." Jonathon said as his face moved in towards the female actress. As they kissed Miroku cried.

"NO MARIA, WHY? HE'S EVIL!" He shouted as he raced towards the TV screen and shook it.

Miroku had a secret. He loved soap operas. Inuyasha was the only one he trusted to tell.

"Miroku, leave the TV alone and concentrate on the real deal." Inuyasha informed, dragging Miroku from the screen.

"Oh right, now I looked on the web and it says there's this old café that's being reopened by some James Ihsarugih, strange name, anyway he's doing this thing to bring publicity to his new café. The thing that he's doing is a battle of the bands competition. You interested?"

"We'll have to ask the girls about that now won't we Miroku?"

"Girls? So you mean Kags is defiantly in the band then?" Miroku asked.

"Well duh! She is a great singer, I mean her voice. It's like…wow!" Inuyasha told Miroku. "And it could be a major upgrade for the band." Inuyasha covered up.

Miroku smirked.

"Wow. You must really like her. Anyway I'll call Sango and see what the girls think."

Miroku got his mobile phone out and dialled Sango's number. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Oh hi Kagome it's Miroku, I just wanted to tell you that Inuyasha thinks your hot…oops did I just say that Inuyasha thinks your hot? Sorry Inuyasha. Anyway there's this battle of the…" Inuyasha snatched the phone from Miroku.

"Kagome listen, Miroku's being a lying cock. Don't listen to his lies…. hello? Is anyone there? Miroku you lying bastard! You never even called her!" Inuyasha shouted, raged. He punched Miroku in the stomach and picked up Miroku's phone that he threw across the room. He dialled Sango's number and pressed call.

Sango felt her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. She got it out and answered it.

"Yellow?" she said as she put the phone to her ear.

"What the fuck is yellow?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome mouthed to Sango "who is it?".

Sango mouthed "Inuyasha" back.

Kagome could hear shouting on the other side of the line so she wasn't surprised when Sango said Inuyasha.

"Sup Yash?……….battle of the bands eh?………..hold on. Hey kags you up for a little band competition?" Sango looked pleadingly at Kagome. Kagome felt like a great load had been put onto her shoulders.

"I-I can't. I would screw it up for you. Do it without me." Kagome whispered to Sango, she didn't want Inuyasha hearing.

"Kagome says she can!……cool see you tomorrow then…bye!" Sango hung up and looked at Kagome with a big grin on her face. Kagome's face however, was the complete opposite. It was a large frown with scrunched eyebrows.

"Sango I said no. why did you say I said yes?" she asked.

"Because what I heard was a yes, now Inuyasha and Miroku think yes."

"But I said no when you said yes when I really said no and now Inuyasha and Miroku think I said yes when I really want to say no but I have to say yes now because you never told them I said no!" Kagome rushed the sentence. Sango was confused.

"Say that again just a little slower for me." Sango said rather slowly.

"Basically I have to do it now but I still don't want to." Kagome sighed.

"Kags, why don't you want to do it? It'll be fun!"

"Because I'm can't sing, I never stood in front of loads of people and I have a bad feeling about it." An endless chill ran down her spine once more. Kagome started getting Goosebumps on her arms.

"Kags if you wan, I can give you some singing practise, I'll help you get some confidence and don't worry. If something bad happened, Inuyasha, me and monk will be there." Sango said assuringly. Kagome put on a smile but in her head…

"That's what I'm worried about." She thought. Kagome nodded and the two girls decided to change and go to bed.

Back with the boys, Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the sofa and Miroku had fallen in love with the girl on the TV again. At around 2am all the teens were asleep.

1 week later

"Kags I'll meet you in the studio!" Sango shouted back.

"Okay I'll be there in a sec." Kagome shouted.

"Ow! Did you have to shout?"

Kagome giggled.

"Sorry Inuyasha." She said softly. She patted one of his ears as she ran past him with a glass of water in her hand. Inuyasha sighed. Her touch was really soft. Kikyo would either cover or yank his ears off.

Back in the studio…

Sango sat at the piano with Kagome standing beside her. They were doing some simple warm-ups.

"la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"

"awesome kags. Right moving on to another day."

Kagome got ready for the song as Sango started playing on the piano. (a/n this song is another day by Amy diamond)

**I'm sorry **

**For all the words I didn't say**

**It's too late **

**Cause now you're gone so far away**

**I feel like I'm lost**

**With nothing left but shattered dreams**

**I'm so lonely **

**I'm holding on to memories**

**But then I feel your love surrounding me**

**And it takes away the pain inside of me**

**I believe**

**I believe we'll be together**

**Another day**

**Another time and place **

**Somewhere, someway**

**We'll meet another day**

**Another day**

**Belongs to you and me**

**Somewhere, someway**

**Another day**

**Oh darling**

**We may be so far apart **

**But I know that **

**You'll always stay inside my heart**

**Forever **

**Cause you're the only love I known**

**Together **

**I'll never have to be alone**

**Your spirit gives me hope to carry on**

**Now I understand that even though you're gone**

**Life goes on**

**Life goes on without you baby**

**Another day **

**Another time and place**

**Somewhere, someway**

**We'll meet another day**

**Another day **

**Belongs to you and me**

**somewhere, someway**

At this point Sango did her piano instrumental.

**Another day**

**Another time and place **

**Somewhere, someway **

**We'll meet another day**

**Another day**

**Belongs to you and me**

**Somewhere, someway**

**Another day**

Kagome finished the song and took a deep breath.

"You see Kagome, if you can sing in front of us you can sing in front of anyone."

Sango stated.

"us?" Kagome asked. She turned and saw Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutashio standing at the door with smiles. Kagome went a deep shade of red and laughed nervously. She never let anyone but Sango come to the rehearsals.

The next day…

It was only a couple of days till the competition and they still didn't know what song to do. They had made a list. It took hours but they finally found the perfect song and got practicing immediately. They were great first time but they thought practise made perfect.

Hours later…

It was now 7pm and the group had rehearsed enough.

"Come on, we have one more thing to do.!" Sango squealed. Kagome knew exactly what she was talking about, the boys however were clueless.

"What?" the boys asked.

"WE NEED TO CHOOSE OUT OUTFITS!!!" Sango screamed. She was way too excited. The boys groaned and eventually and slowly followed the girls upstairs. Sango decided she would choose the boys outfits first.

"My god Inuyasha you do have a load of shitty clothes!" Sango said as she chucked them all out of the wardrobe and onto the floor.

"Hey, they're cool!" Inuyasha protested whilst Miroku and Kagome lay on the bed laughing.

"Oh hello! This will totally work! Inuyasha you put these on and Miroku you put these on….NOW!" Sango shouted as the boys took the clothes and ran to the bathroom.

5 minutes later Miroku come out in black jeans and a black top with purple decorations on it. Along with that he had dark purple converses and a black and black fingerless gloves that went to under his elbows. They had purple stripes and the purple skull with the bone cross.

Inuyasha came out wearing exactly the same thing but instead of purple, it was a darkish shade of red. The gloves were black and red, the shirt had red decorations and the converses were dark red.

"Oh my gosh you guys look so cool, Sango your like, an artist!" Kagome said as she examined the outfits.

"Yeah yeah, they look great…OUR TURN!!!!" Sango screamed again. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head.

"Sheesh woman don't you ever SHUT UP!"

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I'll try be a little more QUIET NEXT TIME YOU STUPID DICKHEAD!!" with that she dragged Kagome out of the room and into Kagome's. (a/n remember Miroku and Sango don't live here so they have to borrow kagome's and Inuyasha's clothes.)

The boys decided to wait out side the room for the girls. It seemed like forever they were waiting. Inuyasha was just dozing off when through the door…

"INTRODUCING…TWO OF THE FINEST GIRLS IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD , THE LOVELY SANGO AND THE GOGEOUS KAGOME!!!"

Sango walked out wearing a black strapless shirt that had a dark purple skull with the bone cross right in the middle. She wore with that a dark purple mini skirt and dark purple converses over fishnet tights. She wore purple necklaces, rings, earrings and bracelets. She had black mascara, dark lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her hair was done up into a high ponytail with strands sticking down the sides of her face.

"NOW TO INTRODUCE, THE GORGEOUS KAGOME, SORRY FOR SHOUTING INUYASHA!" Sango avoided Miroku's looks as she spoke.

Kagome walked out into the corridor. She was wearing the same as Sango except she was wearing red instead of purple. Her hair was down and wavy and her eyes really showed the colour in her face.

The boys were amazed at how they looked and at how Sango found outfits so similar to their own. They all looked great and the outfits went with the style of song (a/n okay I am an emo so this is how I'm making the characters, don't diss). The band was going to be a success.

The day of the battle of the bands…

All the bands were ready backstage as the café filled up. It was pretty much a full house, which didn't help Kagome's nerves at all. She eventually calmed down after some words of confidence from her friends. She didn't tell them that the bad feeling she had was getting worse. But that wasn't going to stop her from helping her friends.

Later the announcer came on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the opening of Zone Café!" there was a loud applause. "The owned will be giving the prize to the winning band so you won't see him until later. But for now, get your drinks and snacks ready because the battle of the bands starts in 15 minutes. Thank you." With that, the announcer walked offstage and the audience started chatting away again. Backstage trouble was stirring.#

"What on earth are you doing here Yashi? And with that thing too?" The girls voice was high and annoying, her outfit showed as much as it possibly could and her make up made her look like she had tried all the tester makeup from 5 shops without removing it. Take all that away and she could have been Kagome.

"Fuck off Kikyo, you dumped me so why are you acting all lovey dovey around me?"

"Oh Yashi, I didn't want to dump you. That mean man forced me to have sex with him, then dump you!" she cried as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Wow, really convincing!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I know right." Kikyo smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Anyway sweetie, I asked you a question. Who is she?" Kikyo got harsher as she pointed to Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and put his arm around her.

"This beautiful young lady is Kagome, best friends and singer of our band." Inuyasha seemed to say this proudly which made Kagome feel better.

"Oh Yashi I'm in a band, I could be your singer, not this wannabe." Kikyo said as she roughly pushed Kagome away from him who was luckily caught by Sango.

"Lets have a vote." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and agreed.

"All in favour of Kikyo as out singer?" Kikyo raised her hand and smiled triumphantly.

"And all in favour of keeping the wonderful Kagome?" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku raised their hands.

"We're keeping Kagome. Bye Kikyo" Inuyasha said before turning his back on her. Kikyo went off is a huff. At that moment the announcer got back on stage.

"The first group to go up is…the KIKETTES." There was a round of applause and a few wolf whistles from the men as Kikyo got on stage. (a/n okay this is candy man by Christina aguilera)

**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me workin' up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one-stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman**

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline  
He's a one stop-shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman (ooh yeah)  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman

(Scatting)

He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman (oh)  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane,  
Good things come for boys who wait

"Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine"  
Candyman, candyman  
"Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine"  
Candyman, candyman

(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one-stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one-stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one-stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar) 

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one-stop shop, with a real big uhh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman (say what)  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman (say)  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman (woo)  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman (oooohhhh)

Candy man (X8)

(X2)  
"Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine   
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell"

The crown went wild as the kikettes finished the song. The announcer got on stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the KIKETTES!" he shouted as he had to push Kikyo off the stage. It seems she was getting too much love she didn't want it to end. As she walked past Inuyasha she whispered,

"Now do you know who you want? Candyman?" she was being seductive and that just made Inuyasha angry.

After all the rest of the bands had gone, it was finally their turn.

"Everyone, please help me in welcoming the final act, ROCK FAITH" there was another loud applause as they got on stage. Sango took guitar, Inuyasha took guitar and microphone, Kagome took microphone and Miroku took drums. Kagome felt someone was watching her closely. The music had started so she pushed the thought aside. (a/n wake me up by evanescence I'm hoping you know the girl/boy bits.)

**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.**

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice   
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life 

As they finished the crowd went silent. Then it exploded into applause. The loudest applause yet. The announcer ran on stage.

"I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO OUR WINNER IS!!! We will announce the winner in 5 minutes. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, ROCK FAITH!" there was another applause as the group left the stage. Kagome had never felt so happy. They were getting congratulations from backstage former groups.

The group had rested and 5 minutes had passed.

"Okay settle down please. Now earlier tonight we choose 5 random people from the audience as our undercover judges and we gathered their votes. They have amazingly all chosen the one group. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the battle of the band winners…………………..ROCK FAITH!"

Sango and Kagome squealed and Miroku patted Inuyasha's back. The four ran onto the stage and bowed for the audience.

"OKAY PEOPLE PLEASE SETTLE DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE OWNER OF THIS CAFÉ, MR JAMES IHSARUGIH!"

Kagome and the rest clapped. Kagome stopped when a familiar face appeared on stage. Her face went pale and her heart beat as fast as it could. Her father looked her straight in the eye and smirked. As he walked past her he whispered…

"You should have known I would find you princess!" Kagome didn't say a word. Inuyasha noticed that she looked like she was about to cry. He pulled her into his chest where she cried.

"Kagome? What is it?" he asked softly. Miroku and Sango had now noticed this.

"Kags? What's wrong?" they asked.

"H-h-h-it's –h-h-him." She shuddered. Sango and Miroku were confused but Inuyasha knew exactly what she meant. He looked at Sango and she took Kagome. Inuyasha just stood there.

"Would the leader of the band please come forth and collect the prize." Mr H asked. When he saw Inuyasha walking up to him he said…

"Oh, I thought the young girl was the leader?" as soon as he finished he got a kick right in the stomach.

"YEAH I BET YOU FUCKING DID, YOU PHYSCO!" whilst Mr H was on the floor Inuyasha kicked him. Miroku and Sango caught on and Miroku joined Inuyasha. The crowd watched in amazement. As the fight went on Kagome was bottling up her courage. She pushed Sango off of her and screamed…

"INUYASHA AND MIROKU, STOP IT!" she fell to her knees. "Please?" she said softly. "I just want to get out of here."

"Fine." The boys mumbled together. They gave him a final kick and left him on the stage bleeding. The four teenagers walked towards the exit, unaware of what Mr H was doing.

Mr H was on his feet now, still unsteady from the beating. He searched the inside of his pocket jacket and pulled out a gun. There were screams but by the time the group turned around…

BANG

The police rushed in with the paramedics behind them.

Kagome lay on the floor surrounded by paramedics.

"Get the stretched, we have a bullet hole on the right shoulder. Hurry she's losing blood! My god, she also has slight injuries basically everywhere else. Does anyone know what happened?"

Inuyasha walked forward. "The man on the stage is her father who beats her. we found her and looked after her. then we came her and won the competition, we beat him a little and just before you arrived he shot her." Tears were forming in Inuyasha's eyes. Only for his Kagome.

"Sir would you be willing to come to the hospital with her until you can get someone to fill the forms?"

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha followed them outside and into the ambulance.

Dun dun dun, cliffy, this time it will not take me so long to write a new chappy. I promise.

**Luv lozzi**


	11. In the hospital she awakes!

**I did this chapter quick blah blah blah!!! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sir? SIR! I am sorry but you really must leave now, the sooner we operate, the more chance she has of living!"

Inuyasha just couldn't bear to leave Kagome's side. He had made a promise to protect her and what happens? She gets shot!

Inuyasha gave up and reluctantly walked out of the room, letting the bed Kagome was on, roll through the corridors and into theatre. He took a seat in the waiting room where his family, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango were sitting in despair. Inutashio had agreed to pay for the operation and everything Kagome would need.

Inuyasha sat on the row of hairs opposite the others with his knees up and his head down. He didn't plan on leaving that hospital anytime soon.

Elsewhere…

"Sir there's no sign of him in the area." The officer reported.

"Narrow the search and get some men in the café to look for clues as to where he could be!" the chief commanded. The officer nodded and set off.

The police force were at the café looking for clues. It turns out that Mr Higurashi had escaped and left the area.

Kikyo's house…

"Mum? MUM!? Good nobodies home!" She squealed sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry baby, I'm here…" a cold voice said from the dark corner of the room. "I need a little…spot… to hide. I'm sure there is a way I could… pay it off?"

Kikyo grinned as she moved towards the corner seductively.

"I think I have an idea how." She whispered before wrapping her arms around a male body.

Midnight…

Inuyasha was the only one who stayed at the hospital that night. He had fallen asleep after hearing Kagome's results. All they would tell him was that she needed to be left alone. Could that mean she was dead? Had some sort of illness? He didn't know.

As he dozed off, he dreamed of the day he first saw Kagome lying asleep in the bed. She had stupidly rolled onto her bruised stomach and kept moving about. It reminded him of something he had seen.

Suddenly his dream changed to the image he had seen before finding Kagome. It was Kikyo…and another man. The man had short black hair and was on top of Kikyo. They were having sex. The man had heard Inuyasha and turned to face him. His chocolate eyes held evil. He stunk of alcohol. He was Mr Higurashi. He grinned and continued his pleasure.

Inuyasha awoke from his nightmare. So it turned out the man that Kikyo was cheating on Inuyasha with was Mr Higurashi, Kagome's father. Inuyasha ran towards the toilets and violently threw up in the toilet. He felt sorry for himself but he felt even worse for Kagome.

An hour later, Inuyasha was well enough to sit back in the waiting room where he found a nurse waiting.

"Hello, I was going to come over and talk to you but you ran off to the toilets. Anyway I saw you looked rather uncomfortable sleeping in her so I have set up a sleeping bag in miss Kagome's room for you if that would help."

Inuyasha thanked her and walked towards Kagome's room.

When he entered he looked at the lifeless appearing body on the bed. Covered in wires and bandages. Wearing hospital clothes. The bed sheet only covered her bottom half because her wound needed to breath. There was a breathing mask on her face and her eyes were shut. Inuyasha's heart broke at the sight. He grabbed the clipboard at the end of her bed and read it.

_Higurashi, Kagome_

Age: 16 

_Gender: Female_

_Problems:_

_Blood loss_

_Open wound in right shoulder_

_Breathing trouble_

His heart broke again. He promised to keep her safe and he failed. A tear slowly made it's way down Inuyasha's cheek. He put the clipboard back and whipped the tear away.

Inuyasha was scared that she might not wake up. But he was also scared that she would find out about Kikyo and her father. She had gone through too much already.

Inuyasha was pushed out of his thoughts when the door opened. The nurse who had set up the sleeping kit for Inuyasha walked in and next to Kagome.

"I just need to do a quick check-up and she'll be okay for the night." The nurse fiddled with pieces of equipment. Then she turned to leave.

"Nurse!"

The nurse stopped and turned, "Yes?"

"What time… I mean when do you think she'll wake up?"

"I'd give it a couple of days. Goodnight sir." Inuyasha nodded and turned his attention back onto Kagome. He took a seat in the chair beside Kagome, held her hand and laid his head on her bed. Sleep took him over.

2 hours later…

"Inuyasha, I'm awake INUYASHA!" In front of Kagome was a large glass wall that showed Inuyasha laying his head on Kagome's stomach. She and him were in a hospital. She could see her stomach. It's like she was a little body trapped in her own.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight was too bright. The nurse had forgotten to close the blinds. Her eyes shot open as a pain rushed through her shoulder. She tried to move her hand towards it but something was holding it tight. She looked down at her hand and saw another in its grasp. She followed the hand to the arm, then to the shoulder, to the sleeping head of Inuyasha. She adored him when he slept. She let out a little sigh and gave up trying to pry her hand free.

2 hours later…

Kagome had fallen asleep again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted out as he stirred whilst waking up. He looked at Kagome's face.

"She's still asleep." He said sadly. He stood to stretch his legs and arms. Then he decided to quickly go home and get some supplies.

As he turned to leave, something grabbed him and held on tight. Inuyasha looked at the hand that grasped his. It was weak and pale.

"Inuyasha? … Don't…leave me…Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered weakly as she opened her eyes.

Inuyasha stood in disbelief and in joy.

* * *

**Until next time people, MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!****Luv Lozzi**


	12. Back at the mansionDo they Kiss?

Inuyasha stood in disbelief and joy.

His Kagome was awake.

He stood there with his mouth open as kagome struggled to sit up in the hospital bed.

"Oh here, let me help." Offered Inuyasha as he pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Thanks" kagome muttered silently, not looking directly into his face. Then she realised something. "Inuyasha! What happened to my dad?"

Inuyasha knew that telling her this would be hard.

"Kagome…" he said slowly. "They never found him." Kagome's face went from anxious to painful panic.

"N-no! They have to find him. I can't live life properly knowing he's out there!" she cried with her face in her hands. She was shaking violently. She was afraid of what her dad would do if…

"Wait Inuyasha, do you think he knows I'm even alive?" she asked.

Inuyasha was staring at the window. He could see the top of a head. He walked over and saw the face of…KIKYO!

Kikyo realised she had been spotted and ran away. Straight back to her house. Where Mr H. sat.

"Well?" he asked as Kikyo strutted into the room, red faced from the running in heels. **(Seriously have u tried running away in heels. There was one time my boyfriend was chasing me and I couldn't run in ma heels so he caught me and threw me in the pool. Evil bastard Jamie, lol Luv u babes! ****3)**

"I-saw-her-she's-ALIVE!" she panted between breaths in reply.

"Excellent!" Mr H smirked.

(Back at the Takahashi mansion, Kagome's back!)

"Here's your room Kagome, Just as you left it. If you need anything ask a maid or me and my sons. Sleep well." Inutashio said as he escorted Kagome to her room of his mansion. He left her alone and waited outside her closed door. After 2 minutes he heard her fall onto the bed and burst into tears. He sighed and walked downstairs to his two sons waiting in the lounge area.

"I'm afraid that this situation has gotten too far out of hand. We can't do anything but allow her to stay for as long as needed."

"But dad, we can do something. We can find the bastard and kick his ass all the way to hell. I don't think he'll go after her. He doesn't even know if she's alive or not!" Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha not everything can be answered by violence!" said Inutashio getting rather annoyed.

"But dad, if we leave it for too long…"

"SON WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING! WE CANNOT FIGHT KAGOME'S BATTLES FOR HER. SHE NEEDS TO DO THIS ON HER OWN! THE BEST WE CAN DO IS TO PROTECT HER UNTIL SHE IS READY!" Inutashio shouted.

Whilst Inuyasha and Inutashio glared evilly at each other Sesshomaru spoke for the first time in ages.

"In case it hasn't occurred to you two yet this very quiet conversation has become, not so private." With that said he stood and walked away. Inuyasha and Inutashio watched him walk. As he walked past the staircase, they saw Kagome standing on the bottom step, eyes bloodshot. Her voice was croaky as if it was soon to go.

"I was just getting a glass of water. Sorry if I disturbed your conversation." She said so quietly even Inuyasha struggled to hear. With that she turned around and ran up the stairs back to her room.

"Kagome…. Ugh. I'm going to see if she's ok." Said Inuyasha. He left his dad alone in the room.

Seconds later he was behind a locked door.

"Kags open up. Please. I need to talk to you." No answer.

"I guess I'll resort to plan B.," he thought as he walked downstairs with his phone in his hand. He dialled Sango's number.

"Yellow?" she answered.

"Ok you really have to stop with the whole yellow thing."

"What do you want me to say? It's either that or "I love sassy's supercilious slammin shoe shoppies! And I no u do too" then "Yellow?" whenever I answer your calls."

"You know what fuck it, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Kagome. I think she's entered her…" he looked around "s-t-a-t-e-o-f-d-e-p-r-e-s-s-i-o-n."

"What is stateofdepression?" asked Sango, utterly clueless. Inuyasha almost fainted at hearing how thick his friend was.

"Fucking hell Sango. S-t-a-t-e space o-f space d-e-p-r-e-s-s-i-o-n!" he repeated.

He heard silence on the other end.

After 2 minutes he heard Sango say…

"Hang on let me get some paper then repeat it."

Inuyasha growled.

"FUCKING HELL WOMAN IT SPELLS STATE OF DEPRESSION, ARE YOU REALLY THAT THICK!"

"INUYASHA WILL YOU BE QUIET!" shouted a raging Inutashio.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha?"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned. He saw a very pale and shaky Kagome.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" he was interrupted.

"Didn't mean to find me and bring me here, I understand. I understand that all I've done for you is make your life harder and for that I'm sorry. I know I remind you of Kikyo and I know I screwed it up for the band and you could have died that night. So I have decided that…"

"You're not leaving." Inuyasha said simply.

"Inuyasha please, don't understand…"

"You're right, I don't understand Kags, that's why I need you to help me to. We can help you if you just let us. Hang on……………………" he pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Inuyasha are you still there?"

"Is that Sango?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome! Kagome are you okay. Well of course your physically okay I mean are you emotionally okay. Oh what the fuck am I saying? Kags i'm so happy your alive, but when I say that I mean like I didn't think you would die. You know what, kags I'm coming over. See ya soon kags. Oh by the way…"

Inuyasha hung up before Sango finished her perfectly planned speech.

"Kagome, here you have loads of people who love and care about you. There you have some guy who thinks you are a punch bag."

Kagome turned to go back to her room. As she went to close the door Inuyasha put his hand on the door to stop it closing. There was a gap where Kagome could make out his face.

"Why won't you let us help you!?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead she just looked down and let the door open. Inuyasha entered, closing the door behind him. They both sat on the bed in silence.

Kagome was still looking down.

"I don't want you hurt." She whispered. Tears rolling down her cheek.

"Kagome." Inuyasha lifted her chin with his hand so she was looking at him. With his other hand he wiped the tear away.

"Kagome, it's not me I'm worried about." Inuyasha stared deeply into her eyes. He saw pain, hatred, fear, hope, love? He slowly leaned in towards her. Kagome saw what he was doing and leaned in closer to him. Completely oblivious to the noise of the doorbell. They were millimetres away when…

"INUYASHA, SANGO AND MIROKU ARE HERE!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart too embarrassed to look at each other.

"YEAH I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Inuyasha shouted. "I should err..You know..go. You know…greet them…bye!" Inuyasha stuttered as he run out of the room.

"Yeah." Kagome whispered to herself. Her fingertips traced the outline of her lips.

She sighed. Her and Inuyasha could never be together. It was for his own good.

"Kagome?" Sango pushed the door open gently. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"That's good. How you feeling?" Kagome only nodded. Sango was getting worried.

"Kags please say something!" Sango begged.

"I almost kissed him!" Kagome whispered.

* * *

**People I have a HUGE apology to make. I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ECENTLY. Its becase I don't really watch Inuyasha anymore and I don't really go on fanfic net. I'm sorry so I have decided to get back to recent updates.**

**Thank u 4 stayin faithful,**

**Lozzi.**

**p.s I told u I would involve u in a chapter Jamie. I love u** **3**


	13. The truth behind Kagome

**Hiya, told u I'd be updating a lot more now. Again sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I almost kissed him!" Kagome whispered.

Sango put her little finger in her ear as if to clean it from wax.

"What! That's funny, it sounded like you said you almost KISSED Inuyasha." She said with a little laugh at the end. But then she saw Kagome's serious expression. She shut up immediately and listened to the story.

**Downstairs…**

"WHOA JACKPOT DUDE!!!" shouted Miroku with his hand up for a high five. Inuyasha just left him hanging there with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha however was too grumpy to even lift his hand.

"Listen prick, one I didn't actually kiss her and two do you wanna stop shouting." He moaned.

"Well do you want to?" Miroku asked putting his hand down.

"Want to what?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe just KISS KAGOME!"Miroku shouted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Inuyasha growled, stood up, grabbed Miroku and dragged him outside where he let him go. They went for a nice little walk around by the park.

"Of course I do mate it's just…"

"Whoa whoa dude there's no "just" in love, I mean did my dad fall for my mum by just saying "just"?"

"I don't know…"

"DID your father fall for your mother just by saying "just"?"

"Miroku…"

"DID Maria fall for Jonathon AND Paolo just by saying "just"?"

"Miroku…"

"DID Harry potter and Ginny Weasley fall in love by saying "just"?"

"MIROKU…

"DID I FALL FOR THE LOVELY LADY SANGO JUST BY SAYING "JUST"? TELL ME INUYASHA, DID WE!"

"MIROKU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha yelled punching him in the face. Miroku fell with his back to the grass. Inuyasha sighed and sat down beside him. He held out his hand to pull Miroku into a sitting position. Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha looked up and saw two girls standing with miniskirts on. Standing directly above Miroku's eyesight.

"Ahem!" Inuyasha coughed loudly.

The two girls looked at Inuyasha and then Miroku. They screamed and punched Miroku repeatedly.

As soon as the girls left Miroku sat upright with two black eyes.

"Dude you couldn't let me have any fun?"

"Miroku, how do you expect to win Sango's heart if you keep perving on other girls?" Inuyasha asked him.

"What are you saying Yash?"

"Well maybe if you payed less attention to them and Sango's ass, she may consider dating you." Inuyasha stated.

"Hmmm Yash you may have a point."

"Duh" was his simple reply. Miroku started rambling on about how stopping staring at girls was going to be hard. Inuyasha wasn't listening to him. He was thinking about Kagome.

"We were so close!" he kept thinking.

**Back at Kags room.**

"So why didn't you kiss him after Sesshy shouted?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, I guess we were too embarrassed. And anyway, I couldn't"

"But the what would you have been like if you had kissed?"

Kagome thought.

"I guess the same. Sango what will I do? I can't face him again. Not after what happened. He can't get hurt; I can't get hurt, not again. Help me!" she begged.

Sango was worried.

"Kags, what do you mean again?"

"Well, only me and my dad and that guy know about this, but Sango you CAN'T tell anyone." She pleaded.

"Not even Yash?"

"Sango please!" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine. I won't tell a soul."

**1 hour later…**

"Hey Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Sango asked as she walked down the stairs to the boys.

"Sure." Inuyasha got up, followed closely by Miroku.

"Miroku!" Sango said in a deep harsh tone. "Sit!"

Miroku sat with puppy eyes. Inuyasha and Sango backed away to the back door to the garden.

"Stay!" Sango said with the same tone. Miroku "hmphed" and crossed his arms like a little kid.

**Outside**

"Hey Inuyasha, you know Kagome told me what happened."

"Oh she did?" Inuyasha said sadly.

"She said she regrets it." Sango added.

"Great, if she was going to regret it then why did she even lean in to kiss me?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"No Inuyasha, you've got it all wrong. She regrets not kissing you."

Inuyasha looked at Sango. She nodded.

"Look Yash, she really does like you. She just doesn't want to get hurt again. Or you to get hurt."

Inuyasha looked at Sango again.

"What do you mean again?" he asked.

Sango sighed.

"Yash I really shouldn't tell you this but… Kagome hasn't dated boys for a reason. The thing is… when she was 14 her father wanted to merge his old business with the Hirokatu company. To seal the deal, Kagome's father promised the owner of the company something that was so disgusting, he would love it. He…"

Sango sighed. A tear fell down her face.

"He promised the owner Kagome's virginity. He told Kagome that it was a special day that she got to go work with him. He told her to wait in "his" office. Of course it was the owners office. The owner came in and tried to… r-r-r-ape Kags."

Sango burst into tears. Inuyasha held her for comfort, thinking about poor Kagome and how he was going to tear her dad to pieces. Sango went on.

"So anyway Kagome figured out what he was going to do when she saw the owner. She tried to run, but he had blocked the only door. When he came over she kneed him in the groin and ran. Her dad was waiting outside the door when she came running out. She ran to hug him but when she did he just took her back to the room. This time he locked the door. The owner was really angry. He…"

Sango broke down again. Inuyasha held her tighter. Feeling Kagome's pain and fear.

"He took off his belt and started to h-h-it Kagome. She saw a trainer under his desk and threw it at his face. It hit him in the eye. She got up and smashed the glass window with his chair. When it had shattered she jumped out of it. But this is the weird part. She jumped off of the top floor of a 59-floor building. She said that she saw a flash, passed out and woke up laying in the middle of a forest."

"Whoa!" was all Inuyasha managed to say. "What so she wasn't hurt or anything? How?" he asked astonished.

"She doesn't know. She was in the forest for about a week when she saw some people. Unfortunately for her they were the search party her dad had sent to find her. They took her straight back to him. He had lost the job and turned to drinking. That's when…"

"The abuse began." Inuyasha finished.

Sango nodded.

"Inuyasha look, Kagome really likes you but she just isn't ready. She's scared Inuyasha. And you can't blame her. I mean, how would you feel?"

"I understand Sango. I'll lay off." With that Inuyasha walked back to the house. After a couple of steps he froze and sniffed the air.

"What is it Yash?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sniffed again.

"Someone's here!" he whispered.

* * *

**DADADAAAAAAAA. Who is this someone, I'm making it somebody e----v----I----l---! I repeat **DAD**adaaaaaaaa. U no who!!!**

**Thanx for the reviews. Now u know how he lost the company. The merger didn't go too well. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Luv Lozzi + Jamie**

**P.S Lozzi can't take credit for the whole chapter, I gave her a few ideas, lol. (Jamie)**


	14. Who is it? Are you my father or not?

**Hiya again, see i am updating more often!**

**anyway onto the story, probs my fav chpter so far**

* * *

Kagome heard a knock at the door. She got up off the bed and went to answer it. When she opened the door there stood Kaede. 

"Miss Kagome, I thought you might be hungry so I made you some soup. It's tomato." She said sweetly.

Kagome nodded.

"Thank you Lady Kaede. Erm is it okay if I bring the bowl down later?" she asked.

"Of course my dear. Enjoy!" with that said Kaede turned and left.

Kagome closed the door. She looked down at the soup. She sighed and turned to walk back to her bed.

"Hello Kagome." Came a cold voice. Kagome looked up. The bowl dropped from her hands and landed with a crash on the floor.

**Outside.**

"Inuyasha who's here?" Sango asked desperately trying to catch up with Inuyasha who was sprinting towards the mansion.

"Someone bad!"

When they got to the house they sprinted upstairs. They saw Miroku throwing all his weight onto Kagome's door.

"Miroku where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha panicked.

"I think she's still in the room. I heard a scream so I came up here to se if she was okay but the door was locked. I've been calling her name for ages."

Inuyasha kicked the door. It weakly fell from its hinges.

"KAGOME?" The three of them shouted. The room was empty of life. All that lay on the floor was a broken bowl, tomato soup and a spoon. Inuyasha got to his knees and growled under his breath.

"When I see that bloke I am going to make him wish he was never born!" His fingers subconsciously traced the floor. There was a puddle. He lifted his hand to see red. At first he thought it was tomato soup until he got a smell. Blood.

"Oh no, Kagome…" He got up and ran towards the balcony. "I will find you Kagome. Please be okay."

**At secret location.**

Kagome began to stir. She sat up on the cold floor. She was in a small completely empty room. Her head was pounding. She touched her head. She felt the old feeling of blood. She tried to think about what had happened. She was sitting in her room, Kaede came in…

_(Flashback)_

"_Miss Kagome, I thought you might be hungry so I made you some soup. It's tomato." She said sweetly._

_Kagome nodded._

"_Thank you Lady Kaede. Erm is it okay if I bring the bowl down later?" she asked._

"_Of course my dear. Enjoy!" with that said Kaede turned and left._

_Kagome closed the door. She looked down at the soup. She sighed and turned to walk back to her bed._

"Hello Kagome." Came a cold voice. Kagome looked up. The bowl dropped from her hands and landed with a crash on the floor. She saw the worst sight you could see.

"_Y-y-y-you!" she stuttered._

"_Y-y-you!" He mocked. "You thought you could get away from me? Did you honestly think I would let you leave so easily? You should have died when I shot you. Yet you didn't. I wonder why?" he said sarcastically._

"_Please, just leave me alone!" Kagome pleaded in fear._

"_Or what? You'll zap me with your little pink magic? I don't think so. You know what happened last time you used it. You KILLED YOUR OWN AUNT!"_

"_NO I DIDN'T IT WASN'T ME! I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" _

"_Oh really. Well let's see. Just before you killed her you told her you hated her. That sounds like a motive Kagome. Tut tut, I am disappointed, using your powers for evil. What would your mother think if she saw that? Then again, she couldn't care less. She's too busy serving the devil."_

"_YOU WERE ALWAYS THE DEVIL SHE SERVED!" Kagome shouted hoping someone would hear and come to her rescue._

"_You know Kagome, I know about your little friend Inuyasha. I know what his weakness is and I can easily destroy him so if you want him to stay safe I suggest you come quietly." He got a baseball bat out from his long coat. "And unfortunately for you, as painful as it is for me to say this, it isn't going to be fun for you." _

_He moved towards Kagome. She stood her ground._

"_I'm not afraid of you. I have felt all the pain you have brought upon me. You can do nothing else to hurt me." Mr H. swung the bat. It hit Kagome's head and knocked her out. When it hit her head she let out a scream._

"_Deary me Kagome, I think I preferred you when you were quiet. You've obviously inherited your mother's bravery. Disgusting"_

Kagome opened her eyes properly in realisation.

"H-h-he's going to get Inuyasha!" she thought.

Her thoughts were broken as Mr H. came in with a knife.

**Mansion**

"Are you all ready to go?" Inutashio asked.

"I've been ready since I met Kagome." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku all nodded.

They were all equipped with weapons. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutashio all had oversized swords. Sango had her oversized boomerang and Miroku had…his hand? His wind tunnel.

"Can we go already, every second we waste could be…"

"OK INUYASHA WE'RE GOING!"

**At secret location**

"Kagome kagome kagome. Why do you struggle?" Mr H sat on a chair twirling the knife between his cold fingers.

Kagome was tied to a chair opposite him. A slash on her cheek from the knife.

"You're only making things worse. You know what, I'm going to give you one last chance. Surrender your powers to me or I'll kill the hanyou."

"I-I-can't! Why won't you understand I can't?" Kagome pleaded, her head hanging down.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME KAGOME!" Mr H swished his arm and another cut was made on Kagome's cheek. Kagome shrieked in pain.

Mr H took a deep breath as Kagome sat sobbing.

"Kagome. Do you know what a man can do with a knife when he's angry? Trust me you don't want to know. And you will never find out. If you give me your powers."

"Please I can't!"

Another swish, another cut.

"STOP IT!" Kagome cried.

Mr H raised his arm to cut her again but an invisible force stopped his arm. Kagome looked up.

Mr H was fighting his inner self. A bright light shone from his eyes. He screamed. His eyes were not the brown they usually were but the green they were before the abuse. He fell to his knees and dropped the knife. He looked at his hands.

"He's gone. For now." He looked up at his petrified daughter. "Kagome!"

Kagome twitched.

"Please my daughter do not fear me. All you have done is fear him, fear me. I am not who you think I am. There's another side to me. Another person." Realisation hit him.

"Kagome you must get out of here before he returns!" He got up to untie Kagome.

"Who's he, dad please tell me, what's going on?" Kagome begged now free.

"Kagome no time to explain, he's angry I'm even helping you." He hugged his daughter.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered. Kagome hugged him back.

"Dad, please come back, please don't go again!"

"Kagome…RUN!" Mr H pushed Kagome away as he screamed, his eyes shone the same bright light. Kagome ran out of the room and through the corridor.

"KAGOME! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME!" Shouted the brown-eyed man. He screamed.

Kagome kept running and running, not caring where she went. She cried as she ran, blood trickling down her face along with tears.

There was a door in front of her. She pushed it open and saw she was at an ocean pier in an abandoned warehouse. The smell of the ocean was too much for her. She continued running towards the forest next to the warehouse.

She was in the forest. She was running and pushing away the branches that were whipping her face and body giving her more cuts. The salty air from the sea was really strong.

She stopped running and found herself in an empty area surrounded by trees. She was losing a lot of blood from all the cuts.

She collapsed onto the forest floor.

**Inuyasha and gang. **

Inutashio, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had been travelling for hours in search for Kagome. They had only just reached a forest after following her very distant scent. They lost the scent as the smell of salty ocean water overcame their noses.

"Ok everyone split up. If you find something give some sort of signal. If not after some time I'll send a signal as to where we shall all meet again. Ok? Lets go!"

Inutashio announced. They all went in separate directions.

After hours of searching everyone but Inuyasha began to give up hope. That was until Sango found something.

Sango was walking alone a path of red stained leaves. She followed the pools of red until…

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sango screamed as she ran to her best friends aid. She sat on the forest floor and held an unconscious, bloody Kagome in her arms.

"INUYASHA, MIROKU, MR T, SESSHOMARU!" She cried praying for someone to come and help her friend.

**Warehouse.**

From the window of the highest floor of the pier warehouse, Mr H stood watching the scene. A girl had just found his daughter unconciouse on the forest floor. A moment later a group of men came over and took them away safely.

"Thank god she's safe." Said Mr H.

"_Well you would say that wouldn't you?"_

"Leave me alone! I refuse to torment my daughter anymore!"

"_No! I am part of you whether you like it or not!"_

"Well soon, one day I will get rid of you!"

There was no reply from the evil inside him. Mr H walked downstairs where the old radio sat.

(A/n close every door to me from Joseph and the multicoloured dream coat.)(Catchy had to edit some words though)

**Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of my life  
Are never alone  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own**

Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light

Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world

Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of my life  
Are never alone  
For we know we shall find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we have been promised  
A land of our own

* * *

**so here it is. catchy song, who knew kagome's dad could sing? please review, i love reviews, they inspire me to write. i was diagnosed a reviewaholic!!! **

**luv lozzi**


	15. I know it's not him, it's him

**Disclaimer: i wish i did ut i don't**

**Right see people i am adding more. more characters like rin and naraku. so meh.**

**If you no review, me no write, so REVIEW. AFTER YOU HAVE READ THIS PAGE REVIEW. BIG WARNING HERE!**

* * *

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE!" Kagome shouted as she rushed past Sango and Miroku from in her room and out the door. She ran downstairs and into the dining room where Inutashio sat eating his full English.

"Oh Kagome you're awake, what a delight!" he said happily.

"Yeah yeah, where is he!" she panted.

"Who?" Inutashio asked.

"Ugh." Kagome grunted as she left the room leaving Inutashio there to eat…all alone…again.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome shouted as she saw him in the garden. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned.

"What?" he asked dully.

"Where is he?" she panted again.

Sesshomaru pointed towards the oversized pond that was about a few yards away. The pool was clear blue water filled with beautiful exotic flowers and fish, the wall was a variety of shimmering rocks and to complete it, there was a waterfall behind it making it absolutely beautiful.

Kagome looked away from the beauty and her eyes drifted towards the handsome figure. It was Inuyasha.

He was polishing a large, oversized sword.

Kagome felt the anger boil up inside of her. She ran towards him.

When she was a yard away he smelt her. He looked up and smiled. But that smile disappeared as soon as he saw her expression. He dropped the sword and awaited impact.

"YOU-EVIL-BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed whilst pounding helplessly at his chest. After a while she gave up. She dropped to her knees with her head down. She started sobbing.

Inuyasha looked down at the helpless wreck in front of him. Guilt was building up inside of him.

He got to his knees and lifted Kagome's chin with his finger.

"Kagome. I didn't kill him." He told her.

Kagome gasped. She looked at Inuyasha with red puffy eyes for a moment. Neither saying anything.

After about one minute of staring at each other Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a big hug.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hoarsely. Inuyasha held her closer.

"Yes Kagome?" he replied.

"Its not his fault. My dad I mean."

"Kagome" Inuyasha pulled away so he could see her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"It isn't his fault. There's another guy, inside of him, like some creature possessing him. He didn't kill my mum, it was that thing. Inuyasha I knew my father when he didn't drink, he and mum may have been arguing but he would never kill her. I thought maybe I should have stopped telling myself that long ago but now I know it's true!"

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Wait did you say possessed? Do you know whom by?"

"I don't know. All I know is that my father is innocent."

"Kagome, I have to go." Inuyasha stood up and ran back towards the house leaving a confused Kagome behind on the grass.

That was until Sango and Miroku joined her.

"Hey hey, Kagome are you okay? We know about your dad, we're sorry. Right Miroku?" Sango said glaring at Miroku.

"Yeah of course we are!"

"Hang on. How did you know? Have you been listening?!" Kagome asked glaring at the two.

They both looked at each other. Miroku looked clueless.

"Well you see…" Sango took a big breath and spoke so fast nobody even got it. "I saw Miroku come outside and I thought he was going to perve on you so I went after him and caught up with him and saw that you and Inuyasha were talking in my hearing range so Miroku made me! Please forgive me Kagome it was for your safety!"

Sango ended in a whine. Kagome and Miroku looked puzzled.

"What the fuck are you on about woman?" Miroku asked.

"Err nothing." Replied Sango. They all started laughing.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was sitting at a table in the library with a huge pile of books stacked next to him.

"Oh for fucks sake this will take forever. SESSHOMARU!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha? Was that you?" a little female voice answered.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. It wasn't Kagome, Sango or Kaede. Who was it?

"Rin is that you?" he shouted back.

A teenager, about the age of 19 walked in. she had long black hair and chocolaty brown eyes. She looked a little like Kagome.

"Yashi!" she squealed. "I haven't seen you in ages!" she ran up to hug him.

"Hey Rin. How are you and sesshy getting on?"

"Absolutely fine thanks. What you doing?" she asked.

Inuyasha stopped for a minute.

"Hey Rin, you can still skim read right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Why?" she asked slowly and curiously.

"Rin I really need your help."

**In Kagome's room**

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting on Kagome's bed playing scrabble.

"Yes, twinkly, it gives me 29 points and I get 7 letters from the bag!" Miroku yayed himself.

"Is twinkly even a word?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"Oh come on Sango he's only got 20 points and we've been playing this game for like an hour now. I think we should just let him have it.

Kagome was now on 303 points.

Sango was winning with 329 points.

And Miroku was losing with 49 points.

**Back with Inuyasha**

"Hey fluffy have you found anything yet?" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

No answer.

"Sweetie he was talking to you." Rin told him.

"I'm sorry but I refuse to respond to that name." Sesshomaru said quietly to Rin.

"I mean "sweetie" have you found anything yet?" Inuyasha mocked.

Sesshomaru growled, Rin laughed.

"Hey Rin what have you found?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well there are 2 demons that enjoy possessing people for a living. They are Thurnatshu and …. Inuyasha its Naraku! It definatly him!" Rin said excitedly.

Sesshomaru grabbed her book and nodded.

"I think we now know whose possessing Kagome's father. Says here that he doesn't completely possess his victims, the victim has control as well. I'm guessing that Kagome saw her father when he was in control."

Inuyasha left the room and went upstairs to tell Kagome.

He knocked on her door. He heard laughing. He opened the door and saw Sango and Kagome in hysterics on the bed, Miroku however…

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku screamed also, covering as much of his face up as possible. "Inuyasha, I err… you should try it some time. It cleanses your pores." He said.

Miroku had pink face cream on his face with only his eyes and nostril holes empty.

"Miroku, what on earth would make you do that?" Inuyasha asked trying to get over the fact that his friend, his best friend, was wearing a facemask.

"Sango said she would give me a kiss. Right Sango?"

Sango walked up to him and said

"Get rid of the mask." Miroku hurried to the bathroom.

"Sheesh Sango, you take things way too far." Inuyasha laughed.

"So Inu, you find what you wanted?" Kagome asked, wiping the tears from her eyes from laughter.

"Yeah, actually I was wondering if I could talk to you, outside, alone?"

"Yeah sure!" Kagome walked outside with Inuyasha.

"So your feeling better I see, Sango's a miracle worker." Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I love those two. They should really get together."

"Yeah." The two were now deep into the woodsy part of the garden.

Breaking the silence Kagome asked.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"It's about your dad. I…we know who possesses him. Kagome do you know a Naraku?"

Kagome thought for a moment.

"Naraku, Naraku? NARAKU! He was my mum's boyfriend for like ever. She dumped him because he was cheating on her and then mum met dad. Wait do you think it's him?"

"Yeah that's probably the guy. Well I guess now we have the motive. Kagome, I need you to tell me something, its really important if we're going to help you get rid of him. Do you have any kind of… I don't know… like some source of magic or power?"

Kagome gasped. She looked down and sighed.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. He was close to her. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same on the woods floor.

She sat down; Inuyasha put his arm around her. Kagome spoke again.

"The thing is, my grandmother, she was a… she was a healing miko. And I guess I inherited her powers. Not healing, I think they're more attacking, more intimidating." As Kagome said this her hands glowed pink. Inuyasha backed off.

"Kagome."

Her hands stopped glowing.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I should have told you earlier."

"Kagome, don't worry about it. I mean now I know another reason he wants you. Kagome, I will protect you. I promise." Inuyasha told her, he was moving closer to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha had a little space in-between them. They were slowly moving in.

"Inuyasha…thank…you." Kagome whispered before kissing Inuyasha.

The gap had closed as Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**DIDYOU LIKE? If you did tell me in a review, please, please please. it will make me happy! and you know what they say, a happy writer is a good writer, maybe. **

**U should know i write for you lot particularly. please review, they mean so much to me, i enjoy your opinions.**

**luv lozzi**


	16. Love shock

**Hey you guys thanx for the reviews. keep them coming. Also could everyone Please read the NOTE at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha had a little space in-between them. They were slowly moving in.

"Inuyasha…thank…you." Kagome whispered before kissing Inuyasha.

The gap had closed as Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome simply melted into the kiss. This was heaven. Inuyasha felt the same way.

After a while they broke apart.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha nervously. He grabbed her hand and said.

"I want to show you something." He helped her up and took her deeper into the woods.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome giggled. It was now getting dark.

"You'll see!" was his only reply. Kagome did nothing but follow.

After 2 minutes of walking they stopped at the location.

"Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful, it's…it's…a tree?" she said sarcastically.

"Not this…this!" He said as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a can of sweet smelling spray. He sprayed the air in a sort of word motion. He put the spray away and stood behind Kagome. He put his arms around her waist.

"Wait for it."

Suddenly a load of little fireflies came out of the bark of the huge oak tree. They were attracted to the spray. When they all gathered together around the sprayed area they made the word…

"I Love You! Inuyasha that is so sweet. I love you too!" Kagome turned and kissed him. Inuyasha deepened the kiss.

**With Sango and Miroku still in Kagome's room**

"Sango what else do I have to do to get that kiss?" Whined Miroku.

"Stay still or I'll smudge your mascara!" Sango said as she applied even more makeup to Miroku's face.

"Oh we wouldn't want that now would we." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Hey Miroku, what nails do you want?" Asked Sango holding up four packets of long nails, all differently shimmered.

"Ohh those ones, they'll go perfectly with this top and my eye shadow and what am I saying!?"

Sango laughed.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking slowly hand in hand back towards the house.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"How are we gonna tell the others?"

"I don't know but I CALL DIBS ON NOT DOING IT!" she said fast.

"Hey no fair!" Inuyasha said tickling her.

"O.k.…. o.k. I'll tell Sango, you tell Miroku, Sango will spread it." Kagome laughed.

"Fair enough."

The couple continued walking towards the mansion.

When they got to the house they made their way up to Kagome's room. Kagome opened the door to see…

Sango and some girl making out! Ohh wait it was Miroku.

"SANGO…MIROKU!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

The couple stopped making out.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha, I think Miroku's finally cracked!"

Sango Literally pushed Miroku out of the room and pulled Kagome in.

"Dude…what are you wearing. And are those…nails?" Inuyasha asked trying not to laugh too loud.

"Err hello, they're called "Buff" you know like me." He said holding his nails up proudly.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Dona Prima. Come on I want to tell you something."

"Is it about you and Kagome?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Did you kiss her?"

Inuyasha went into his room followed by Miroku. He nodded.

"Awesome!" Miroku said simply.

"And…"

"3,2,1…" they whispered in unison.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOODNESS!" Sango yelled.

"Meh." The boys said simply.

"OH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED INUYASHA!" Sango shouted throughout the mansion.

"INUYASHA COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Inutashio shouted up the stairs. Inuyasha growled and went downstairs.

"Anyway how was it tell me everything!" Sango said a bit too excitedly.

"Sango it was just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything completely amazing." Kagome said as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah your right it only means…you and Inuyasha are like, totally together now." Sango squealed.

Kagome lay back on the bed and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it does." She thought over and over again. "Kagome, Inuyasha…Inuyasha Kagome. Perfect" she smiled again.

Then Kagome shot up.

"Hang on then. What does that mean is happening about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked, a sly grin spreading on her face.

Sango immediately turned red.

"I..We..I-I don't know what you are talking about." Sango stuttered.

"Oh piss off Sango, you were practically sucking his face off!"

"I err. Oh fuck it Kagome I think he really is amazing. It's just…Oh those fucking hands ugh. No matter how many times I threaten him they just…ugh." Sango sighed.

"Kagome what should I do?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah I do it's just…"

"Sango if you just tell him then he'll understand. I promise."

"Maybe your right Kagome. Maybe your right."

**Downstairs**

"Now Inuyasha I realise you have…developed feelings for Kagome. Can you confirm this?" Inutashio asked his son as he paced the living room floor. His son however was sitting on the couch looking bored out of his skull.

"If you mean do I love Kags then yes. Oh and for future references please talk in a more positive and … understandable manner." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Inuyasha please be serious."

"I am being serious dad, I love Kagome."

"I understand son it's just that…Kagome is a very fragile girl. I understand that you want to protect her but when she gets to the point where she needs to do it on her own… you have to know how, when to let go."

"Dad look I know what you mean. Don't sweat it. Later pops" Inuyasha left without another word.

Inutashio simply shook his head.

"Sesshomaru…how about a game of chess?"

"No thanks dad, I'm with Rin."

**With Sesshomaru**

"Sesshy do you think that Kagome and Inuyasha are right for each other?" Rin asked her boyfriend.

"Well I personally don't think that my brother is right for anyone so…" Rin slapped his arm playfully. "Well they have a lot in common I guess."

"I think their perfect for each other." Rin gasped. "Do you think they'll invite us to the wedding. Oh I bet you'd look handsome in a tuxedo. And I'll have a specially made dress. And oh my god the flowers will be different shades of pink and red and…"

Rin shut up as Sesshomaru pressed his lips against hers.

"Rin, honey, your babbling. They aren't even old enough to be married."

Rin giggled.

"Speaking of marriage." Sesshomaru gulped.

Sesshomaru lifted Rin off of his lap and stood up. He faced Rin and got down on his knee. He took Rin's hand. Rin almost fainted.

"Oh my god!" she whispered.

"Rin, we've been going out for four years now and I was wondering if you would make me the happiest man on earth. Rin…will you marry me?" Sesshomaru pulled a little bow out of his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal the most beautiful silver ring with pink diamonds.

Rin squealed.

"OH SESSHOMARU I WILL!" Rin let Sesshomaru put the ring on her finger before pouncing on him.

* * *

**Okay another chapter gone. plaese review.**

**NOTE! (READ THIS)- okay people i only found this out as i was writing the end of this chapter. One of my family friends, david, was hit by a police car in london on the 5th october, he was in a coma and died on the 9th and i only found out today (23rd) and i am so upset. so now i apologise if i don;t update anytime soon. sorry and thank you for understanding. I am so pissed off that i only found out today! Fucking crying on and off all day.**

**Lozzi**


	17. hello? getting married here!

**Sorry this is a short chapter. Writer block. anyway i would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and all thank you for being so supportive. Your all lovely! enjoy.

* * *

**

"OH SESSHOMARU I WILL!" Rin let Sesshomaru put the ring on her finger before pouncing on him.

Inuyasha shot up from his bed.

"Holy shit he actually did it!" he said to himself.

Miroku walked out of the bathroom after taking the makeup off.

"Holy shit, who did what?" He asked as he went to sit with Inuyasha.

"Fluffy, he just proposed to Rin and she said yes!"

"Oh no!" Miroku moaned.

"What? Isn't this good news?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Weddings plus girls. Do the math. There'll be screaming and squealing and crying. And we'll either be left out or end up with our wallets hurting and tape measures on every inch of our bodies!"

The two boys looked to each other.

"Shit!"

"HEY EVERYBODY GET DOWN HERE!" shouted Inutashio. Nobody came down.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR HIM HE SAID GET DOWN HERE!" Rin screamed. Everybody ran as fast as they could down the stairs. Rin may have a sweet little face but when she's angry…lets just say that you shouldn't be within 3 miles of the place at least.

"Hey Rin!" they all said shakily as they entered the room. Sango sat with Miroku and Inuyasha sat with Kagome. Inutashio sat on a single chair to the side and Rin and Sesshomaru were standing in the middle of the room.

"Nice to see you all listen to me." Inutashio said sarcastically.

Rin was standing impatiently.

"Yeah yeah okay we get it they ignore you blah blah. No this little meeting is about something special. Guess!" She yelped.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, grinned and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RIN'S GETTING MARRIED!"

"OWWWWWW. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?"

"INUYASHA DON'T SHOUT!" Inutashio shouted.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Shouted Sesshomaru.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"SANGO SHUT UP!"

"OH COME ON KAGOME YOUR THINKING IT!"

"I KNOW!" Kagome shouted back.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!!!" Yelled Rin. Everybody shut up.

"Now, how did you girls know straight away?" asked Inutashio.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"Don't you know that when a female friend says "something special" the girls immediately look at the wedding finger?" Said Sango.

"Err no?" replied Inutashio.

"Well you should know cause it's like the most obvious thing in the world. Anyway…Rin and Sesshomaru how sweet I'm so happy for you guys!" Said Kagome.

**2 hours later**

Sango and Miroku had gone home and Sesshomaru had gone to Rin's for the night.

Inutashio sat in his office doing work whilst Inuyasha and Kagome were in Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha and Kagome lay on Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha had his arms around her and she was cuddled into his chest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any hope?"

"Hope?"

"Yeah hope for my father?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome your father has been possessed by a really powerful demon. I don't think he'll be willing to leave the body without a fight."

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha I still love him. I know that somehow it seems wrong but he's innocent so it can't be wrong. Can it?"

"Kagome it's up to you how you feel about your father."

"I know." Kagome yawned.

"Kagome look it's late and your tired. Get some sleep." Inuyasha kissed her head. Just as she went to get up he pulled her back to him.

"Who said you had to leave to sleep. Stay here, I can keep an eye on you."

With that the couple fell asleep.

**In Inutashio's office.**

"Ding dong" went the doorbell.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Inutashio thought to himself. He got up to answer the door. He saw Kaede walking to the door.

"No Kaede I'll get this." Kaede went back into the kitchen.

Inutashio opened the door where he was met by a short man with dull eyes.

"Can I help…" Inutashio stopped. His eyes were going cloudy as an energy entered his body. The man at the door ran away as soon as he felt an energy leave his body.

Inutashio stood at the door. His eyes going from cloudy to amber again.

He closed the door and went back to his office.

He locked his door and grinned an evil grin.

"Ready or not Kagome, here I come!" He said in an icy cold voice that was clearly not his. He ended with a silent, sinister laugh.

* * *

**OMG OK i have a really good idea so that means that the next chapter shouldn;t take long. again sorry its short. and thanks for the reviews and support.**

**luv lozzi**


	18. Where are we going?

**Disclaimer: u no i really don't wanna talk about it (sob)**

**Anywho hi, another chapter, another twist...VIOLA" **

* * *

"Ready or not Kagome, here I come!" He said in an icy cold voice that was clearly not his. He ended with a silent, sinister laugh.

**The next day.**

"Hey dad? Where are you?" Inuyasha shouted as he practically skipped down the stairs.

"In the dining room son!" Inutashio shouted back.

"Hey dad, can you smell something…funny?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"No son, I can't say I do. Oh by the way I need you to pick up Shippo from school today, the neighbour is ill and won't be able to pick him up."

"Oh dad, why did you agree to make me do it again? It's ages away from here." Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha don't whine, I'm not in the mood." Inutashio left it at that and went back to his office.

**In Kagome's room.**

Kagome sat at her desk writing her masterpiece. She grabbed her guitar (**a/n ok people the story now has Kagome being able to play guitar ok (yeah kick ass kags)).** Sango sat there next to her going over the lyrics.

"No wait…change that…yes that's…no there…perfect!"

"SANGO!!! I can't concentrate with you constantly bothering me!" Kagome shouted.

"Maybe you'd cool down and get with it outside?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah!" Kagome said with a smile.

5 minutes later the girls were sitting under the big oak tree in the garden. Kagome had finished their song and was teaching Sango to sing it.

"No it goes "In a young girls heart, how the music can free her, whenever it starts." Got it?"

"Yeah I think so. "In a young girls heart, how the music can free her whenever it starts."!" Sango sung.

"Okay lets do this shit!" Kagome giggled. She started strumming the strings of her guitar at a fast tempo.

_(Aly and Aj do you believe in magic.)_

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie _

_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic?  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?_

_Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?_

_Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?_

"Sounding good girls!" said Miroku out of nowhere. He walked up to the girls.

"Miroku what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Well I was looking for Sango. Remember we were going out for lunch today?" He said.

Kagome looked at Sango who was now crimson red and grinned.

"Miroku did you ask Sango out on a date? Kagome ask the smiling pervert.

"Why yes I did. And she was gracious enough to accept."

"Wow Sango you didn't tell me you and Miroku were dating!" Kagome said slyly.

"Bye Kagome…. Miroku lets go!" Sango said as she shot up with gritted teeth.

"He he Bye…And now I'm all alone again…. HEY INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!"

"NOTHING!"

"NOTHING MY ASS!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards Kagome. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha plopped down next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"What you up to?" He said ad he looked over her shoulder to the song she had on her lap.

"What's this?" he asked as he took it. "You play?" he said looking at the guitar.

"I play!" she replied.

"Here…sing it to me." Inuyasha gave her the guitar.

Kagome sung the song.

"It sounds better with Sango. It was written as a duet." Inuyasha kissed her.

"It was amazing." They smiled at each other.

"Inuyasha do you…" Kagome was interrupted by the beeping noise of Inuyasha's watch.

"Ugh. I'm sorry Kags I have to go get Shippo. I'll be back soon. I love you." He kissed her and was off.

"Love you too!" she shouted after him. She heard his car engine rev up and his tyres screech as he drove off.

**10 minutes later.**

Kagome sat in the living room watching television. Inutashio came in.

"Erm Kagome I was wondering, I was just about to go out. Would you like to come instead of being cooped up on your own?" He asked.

"Yeah okay, let me just get my jacket." Kagome rushed off giving Inutashio time to pull of a sinister grin.

The two were in the car driving on the motorway until Inutashio took a turn to a deserted road. Kagome noticed that there were no cars on this road. She could smell the sea air.

"Excuse me, Inutashio but where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

**After another 10 minutes on the empty road…**

"Inutashio please tell me where we're going." Kagome pleaded. No answer.

"Inutashio…Mr Takahashi?"

"SHUT UP!" Inutashio roared. He pulled the car to an abrupt halt making Kagome fall forward and hit her head on the headboard. It created a big bleeding gash on her forehead. Kagome didn't care. Inutashio got out of the car and locked it.

Kagome rushed to get her seat belt off and tried to get her door open. Inutashio was now out of sight. Kagome struggled and struggled against the door but it was no use.

**When she had given up.**

"Miss? Are you ok?" Said a plump man walking up the road towards the car.

"Help me please!" Kagome cried through the window.

The man told her to go to the back of the car. He smashed the window and helped Kagome climb through it.

"Please say you have a phone or a car around!" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry. But there is a phone in a little house just straight up that path." The man pointed to a long path that seemed to go deep into a dark forest.

"Thank you." Kagome shook his hand and ran towards the forest.

* * *

Ok yeah total cliffy. yeah...so...yeah...lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i'm so fucking hyper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway. NEXT

LUV LOZZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. The End is near, the end is here

**

* * *

Sorry it's late but I tried so hard to make it emotional. just to warn you this is the LAST CHAPTER. SO ITS SUPER LONG. THANK YOU R&R**

* * *

"Later Shippo!" He shouted over the gate between him and his neighbour.

Inuyasha entered his house only to find it empty.

"DAD? YO POPS? KAGS? KAGOME?" He shouted as he put down his car keys.

"They must have gone out." Inuyasha thought. He got his phone out of his pocket. He called Kagome's mobile and waited for her to answer.

He didn't need to. He heard her phone ringing from the living room.

He answered it.

"Hello Inuyasha!" he said through his phone.

"Hello Inuyasha, sorry I left my phone at home bleb!" He mocked Kagome's voice after hanging up on both phones. He threw them both on the sofa. Then he picked his up and called his dad. The phone started ringing.

**Somewhere!!!!!**

"WHO'S PHONE IS THAT!"

The plump man shouted. His round head poking through the gap in the door.

Inutashio was sat against the wall with magic, unbreakable chains keeping him tied up. He had a cloth over his mouth so his voice was muffled.

"oo ont et a'ay wif dif!" he tried to shout.

Whilst the plump man searched Inutashio's pockets for the phone, he said.

"I what?" He shrugged and found Inutashio's phone.

"Ahh here, Inuyasha? Ahh your son. Shame daddy's not here to answer. HAHAHAHAAAA!"

He laughed.

Inuyasha gave up trying to call his dad. He slouched on the couch and watched TV.

With Kagome 

Kagome was walking down the path that the man had shown her. She had been walking for around ten minutes.

"Maybe I should go back and ask…" she turned to see that the path behind her had disappeared.

"…directions? Strange. I could have sworn it was…" She turned again.

"…this way? Oh great I'm lost. Stupid Kagome, you look for a house, you get lost. Idiot" She mentally hit herself.

She continued walking in a random direction. She froze on the spot when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" she asked.

"Hahahaaa Kagome, I'm going to get you Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!" the mysterious voice came from all directions getting louder and louder.

Kagome ran, in which way she didn't care. She ran and ran, the path was long lost. The tree's were getting thicker and thicker, branches whipping and scratching her face.

"KAGOME, KAGOME KAGome Kagome!" The voice was fading.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME…"

She was silent as she ran into something or even worse someone.

Kagome fell to the floor, as did the person she ran into.

She sat up.

"Sir I'm so sorry, I tried to follow the path but it disappeared. I was going to come back and ask for help." Kagome apologised, helping the plump man up.

"Why that's ok miss, I was on my way to the house myself, I thought you may already be there and I wanted to check you were ok."

"Well, I'm here. Could you please take me there."

"Why of course Kagome." Said the plump man politely.

**With Inuyasha.**

Knock knock

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He fell asleep watching TV.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming lovebirds."

He opened the door.

"How did you know it was us?" Rin asked.

"Please, I could smell Sesshomaru miles off!" Inuyasha smirked.

"I told you, you should have showered before we left!" Rin whispered.

"Where's dad?" Sesshomaru asked an Inuyasha in hysterics.

"G-g-gone o-out with K-Kagome HA!" Inuyasha laughed. "Oh my god I-I-I c-can't b-breath!"

"Oh let me help you with that!" Sesshomaru put his hands around Inuyasha's neck.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin shouted. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, inside now, Inuyasha coffee. I SAID NOW!" Inuyasha stopped laughing and ran to the kitchen as Sesshomaru and Rin went to the living room.

Inuyasha entered shortly with three cups of coffee.

"So where's dad and Kagome gone?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"I dunno, tried calling them, Kagz left her phone her and dad isn't answering."

"When did they leave?" Asked Rin.

Inuyasha shrugged. He took a sip of his coffee and spat it out all over Sesshomaru's white shirt.

"Oops, sorry fluffy. Hehe." He laughed nervously as he held up his cup. "No sugar."

"It's alright dear, go put a new shirt on." Rin said, restraining Sesshomaru from grabbing Inuyasha as he went to get the sugar. Sesshomaru got up and left for his room to get a new shirt.

As he walked to the stairs he caught a funny smell coming from his father's office. He went to take a look. He saw his father's laptop on. He went to see what was on the screen.

The scent coming off of the keyboard was his fathers and…a hint of evil.

He looked at the screen.

"Extracting Miko powers? To extract the power of a warrior miko you must…ugh cut out their heart and eat it! That's gross. Anyway, to extract the powers from a healing miko you must have them contained in a power proof cage that will absorb the power he or she possesses. If the Miko appears to have both warrior and healing magic then there are two ways to obtain the magic. The miko has to either surrender their power or you must…oh no Kagome! INUYASHA! GET YOUR SWORD AND CALL SANGO AND MIROKU!"

"What's going on Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin with concern.

"Naraku's got our dad and Kagome. She's in big trouble. We have to save her."

Inuyasha was standing with his phone in his hand.

"Please answer Miroku, Sango. Hey dud is Sango with you?"

"Yeah hang on." Miroku put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"No time to chat. You two need to get over here now. He's got my dad and Kagome."

"We'll be right over."

In the woods 

"Here we are my dear, the house. Oh and look there's the phone."

"Thank you so much sir." Kagome walked up to the phone. She didn't notice the plump man sliding away into a darker room.

"Sir? The wire on the phone has been cut. It doesn't work. Hello?"

"Oh sorry my dear, just had to pop into this room." Said the man as he walked back into the room.

"What did you say the problem was Kagome?" he asked.

"Well I walked over and…. Wait, I… How did you know my name was Kagome?" She asked suspiciously.

The man froze.

"Well my dear, you must have told me." He said turning from her.

"No I didn't. Who are you and how do you know me?" Asked Kagome.

The man turned slowly.

"Kagome, how can you not remember me. We've spent so much time together. Shared so many memories. Especially the one including your mothers…tragic death."

He was now facing Kagome who looked deep into his eyes. They were icy blue for the while. The suddenly they flashed a brownie red, back to plum the man's blue.

Kagome gasped.

"You!" She ran for the door but with a swish of his arm Naraku closed it shut.

"You are not to leave until we have a little talk."

"What makes you think I would ever have a normal conversation with you, let alone not attempt to leave this godforsaken house?"

"Because I have a little friend who may just have a little…" He got a pocketknife out.

"…accident were you not to co-operate." He clicked his fingers and a beaten, tied up Inutashio floated into the room. Landing with a thud and a groan on the floor.

"Inutashio!" Kagome tried to rush to his assistance but failed as an invisible barrier threw her across the room.

"Now, we will talk."

The mansion 

"Even if we had transport, how would we know where to go? Naraku's not stupid, he won't go to the same place he was last time." Sango pointed out.

"We can follow the scent of dad's car." Said Inuyasha blankly.

"Ready? Let's go."

Forest place 

"As you may well know Kagome, you are a very rare, special little girl. Do you know why?" Asked a calm Naraku.

Sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, Kagome answered.

"Yes."

"And do you know why I want what you have?"

"Yes."

"Good, so we're on the same page. Now there are two ways of doing this. There's an easy, painless way, or there's the hard, excruciatingly painful way. Which shall it be?"

Kagome stood up.

"Ok now here's where you lost me. If you seriously think that I am so willingly going to surrender my power to you then you can forget it. I am not going to sacrifice the lives of people just so you can be Mr Evil and Powerful."

"The hard way it is then."

**Outside.**

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku and Sango had used Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sense of smell to follow the scent of Inutashio's car. Sure enough they found the abandoned car at the edge of the forest with a smashed window and blood on the windscreen.

"That's Kagome's blood. You guys THAT'S KAGOME'S BLOOD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WE KNOW INUYASHA JUST… just calm down. We'll find her okay man." Miroku said reassuringly, comforting his friend.

"Her scent leads into the forest. It may take some time to track it though with this wind. Also I can smell rain coming." Sesshomaru stated.

"Or we can go a lot quicker if we just followed her footprints." Sango pointed to the footprints planted on the ground leading into the forest.

They all shrugged and ran into the forest.

When they were further in they noticed bigger footprints joining with Kagome's.

"Naraku. You guys hurry I can smell him!"

The place 

"It's not too late Kagome, you can still give it to me. You can make we go away, just give me the power!"

"Never!" Kagome spat.

This earned her a punch around the face.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY!"

"WELL BOO HOO FOR YOU!" Kagome yelled from the floor.

This earned her a kick in the ribs.

"Get up…I SAID GET UP!"

Kagome weakly got herself onto her feet.

"I don't want to do this Kagome…no I won't let you do that to my daughter…stay out of this Higurashi…LEAVE HER ALONE…WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T BE STUPID MAN; YOU'LL KILL US BOTH…I DON'T CARE. YOU SHALL NOT HURT KAGOME!" Naraku and Mr Higurashi fought over the body. The knife that Naraku was holding was getting closer and closer to his throat.

"CRASH"

The door came off its hinges with a crash. There stood Kagome's group of saviours.

"INUYASHA PLEASE STOP HIM!"

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru ran over the Naraku/Mr H and held him back. Miroku kicked the knife out of his hands.

"Kagome are you okay?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I'm fine."

Rin was over with Inutashio helping get rid of the chains.

"GET OFF ME DEMON AND HALF BREED!" roared Naraku.

"Release my father!" Ordered Kagome to his face.

"You won't give me your power, I won't give you your father. Simple, unless, you are willing to trade?"

Kagome stood silent and still for a moment.

Inuyasha figured out what was going on.

"Kagome no, you can't do it!"

"Inuyasha, I have to. He's my father. I'm sorry but it's just the way life is. Life is full of difficult choices." She turned to Naraku. "I'll do it. But how do I know that you'll keep your part of the bargain?"

"We can do it at the same time." Naraku insisted.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru let go on Naraku reluctantly.

Kagome closed her eyes and looked inside herself. Once she had connected with her miko powers she was ready to transfer them. Just as it was about to leave her soul…

"KAGOME DON'T D….STAY OUT…KAGOME IF YOU DO IT I'LL DIE, EITHER WAY HE WINS AND YOU…I SAID SHUT UP!"

"What was my father talking about?!" Kagome shouted.

"Nothing, now do you want him back or not?" Said Naraku.

"He was warning me wasn't he? You never intended on freeing my father at all DID YOU? EVEN IF YOU DID HE WOULD STILL DIE!"

"Very smart Kagome. Very smart. Yes shame to say that your father would die either way. You just wanted him back, I didn't hear an "alive"". Naraku smirked.

"You'll never get my power."

"Yes I WILL!" Naraku jumped at Kagome but Sesshomaru jumped in front and fought him.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted.

Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku had now joined Sesshomaru in the battle.

Naraku was tired of playing games. With an almighty roar his body transformed into that of a snake like creature. Attacking everyone in his path. Shooting them with powerful magic beams. If only he had the power, he could wipe them all out with one blow.

Kagome and Rin took the battle as a chance to hide. Rin lead Kagome out of the forest and into a hidden cave far away from the little hut.

Both the girls were breathless.

"Kagome, I have an idea that will buy you some time to get away."

Using all the power and energy they had Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought with all their might. Sesshomaru managed to claw off part of Naraku's nostril so he had lost his sense of smell. But this wasn't enough. One by one they were taken down. Giving Naraku the chance to leave and search for Kagome.

He couldn't smell out Kagome but he could hear her and another crying and breathing heavily from a cave through the trees. Waiting to make a surprise attack he hid behind the bushes. Until both girls came running out and ran in different directions. He knew which one was Kagome by her clothes. He followed her, not the other girl.

"Pathetic plan!" He simply laughed.

The chase was tiring her out; she was running slower and slower.

"IF YOU WON'T GIVE IT TO ME I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU!" Naraku shouted as he drew his sharp spear from his snakeskin belt wrapped around his slimy body. He threw it with all his strength and…

It went right through her, piercing her chest.

She stopped running and fell to the ground.

Naraku went and turned her onto her back. Only to see…

"YOU'RE NOT KAGOME! WHO ARE YOU!"? Naraku roared.

"My name…" the girl coughed as blood trickled down her mouth. "My name is Rin Kamatoshi Takahashi." She laughed, but stopped when Naraku roared and dropped her.

Still leaning over Rin he asked.

"WHERE IS KAGOME!"

Suddenly a pink glowing sword struck through Naraku's heart.

"I'm right here!" Kagome shouted as she took Inuyasha's sword and plunged it through Naraku's heart. She was wearing Rin's outfit. She used her miko powers to once and for all kill Naraku.

"Rest in peace dad." Kagome said silently.

Naraku could do nothing but gasp as the rest of the group watched.

As his limp, bloody body fell everyone saw what had become of Rin.

Kagome gasped as tears poured down her face at the sight.

"RIN NO!" Sesshomaru rushed to her side. He kneeled down and took her in his arms.

"Rin, Rin it's okay, we're going to help you. We'll save you, you can't die, you just can't. What about us. I can't go up the aisle without a beautiful bride now can I?"

Sesshomaru cried.

Rin choked out blood.

"Sesshy. I-I'm sorry. I should have been m-more c-careful." Rin whispered giving Sesshomaru an assuring smile.

"Sesshomaru if I do die then I want you to k-know that I-I'll always love y-you a-and I don't mind if you s-see other people. I only w-want you to be happy."

"Don't talk like that, you're gonna be okay, we're gonna be married and have our own happily ever after. Just like in your dream." Sesshomaru cried holding her closer.

"Sesshomaru, you have already m-made my dreams come t-true. I l-love…" With that she slowly closed her eyes with a smile planted on her face. Her body became still.

"RIN, RIN WAKE UP. RIN NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME….please." Sesshomaru whispered at the end. And for the first time in his life, a silent tear fell down his cheek.

Sango silently sobbed into Miroku's chest as he, also crying, comforted her with his face in her hair.

Kagome fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Inuyasha dropped beside her and held her close and tight as tears fell from his eyes.

They're beloved Rin. Gone.

**A couple of days later…**

"We are here to remember Rin Kamatoshi who died protecting her friends. We will always remember her as a great friend, a truly loved one…. and a hero."

Inutashio, Sesshomaru, Miroku holding a sobbing Sango and Inuyasha holding an also sobbing Kagome, stood around the coffin as it was being lowered into the dug hole in the same graveyard as Kagome's and Inuyasha's mothers.

Sesshomaru walked up to the stand.

"Ahem, sorry. Rin was…was my one true love, my fiancé, my everything. W-when I saw her lying there, dying, my world fell apart. We had a whole future planned out ahead for us. I-I just wish that…I could have made all of her dreams c-come true. I love you Rin. Never forget that."

Sesshomaru walked off the stand with tears in his eyes as he stood next to his father.

Sango walked on.

"I haven't known Rin as long as-as the others have, but I didn't need that long to start a friendship with her. She was like- like an older, yet still childlike sister. She was just…amazing. Life won't be as…I'll never forget that cute little giggle she had and that big smile that never left her face. I'll miss you Rin, Love you girl."

Miroku gave her a hug before walking on stage.

"Rin, there's so much to say about her, so many memories we shared. I practically grew up with the Takahashi's so I was extremely close to her, her being with Sesshomaru, I saw her all the time. She was a great girl, also like a sister. A good friend, a bit too happy but hey that's why we loved her…and still do. We'll miss you Rin."

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and went to Sango.

Inuyasha went to the stand.

"Rin, I grew up with her so she really was a sister. She could make even the saddest person happy with that big cheery smile, those little puppy dog eyes, . Like Sesshomaru said, they had so much planned ahead for them, we all did. But now everything's changed. Rin was a big part of all of our lives and… she always will be. We love you Rin. We'll never forget you."

Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as to say thank you. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome walked on stage.

"I only knew Rin for a couple of months and she immediately became a part of my life. A sister, a friend, a saviour. When I think back at all the things that have happened to me, I think none of that is as upsetting as this. When I think about the major event that recently happened I can't help but blame myself for this. I think that, for those who weren't there, Rin would want you to hear of her heroic actions. I want you to know what happened. Rin saved my life. I was being hunted down by a very dark demon. Rin, everyone was there. We had managed to escape to a cave. Rin came up with a very dangerous and risky idea. I didn't want to go through with it but she insisted. She wore my clothing and drew the demon away. It ended up costing her her life and now, when you think of it like that, it seems like it…it was my fault. I can't help but feel this horrible guilt and I don't blame any of you for not ever talking to me again or hating me for the rest of my life. But then you should know it was her choice. I love you so much Rin. You saved my life and for that I am proud to be your friend."

Kagome ran off the stand crying. Inuyasha followed.

When he caught up he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him.

"Kagome Shhh. Nobody hates you. You can't blame yourself. Like you said it was her choice to make." Inuyasha said with his forehead leaning against hers. Noses touching.

"But Inuyasha I just feel so bad." Kagome cried. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. Whispering comforting words.

**Later**

Once everyone had laid down their flowers over Rin's grave, they turned to leave. All except Kagome.

"Hey Kagome you coming?" Inuyasha asked walking back and putting his hands around her waist.

"Yeah there's just…just something I have to do first. I'll meet you at the car."

She gave him a quick kiss and walked away.

"Hey dad. I'm sorry that…I had to…I couldn't…I'm sorry. If I could've had it any other way I would've. But it's like you told me when I was young. To suffer is worse to die. I just thought, there wasn't a way to save you but there was a way out. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I …." She paused. "…I love you dad. All this time I haven't said that because I was too confused about what I felt. But now I see that you never really left."

Kagome stood up and laid one of her two single red roses on her father's grave.

"You too mum." She said as she laid the other rose on her mother grave.

"Be happy … together." She smiled as she took a final look at her parent's graves lying next to each other. Each saying "Loving parent, Loving partner."

"Hey, you ready to go?" Asked Inuyasha; walking up to her, his hands found their way around her waist again.

She turned so he was facing him, his hands still holding on tight.

"You know what. I think I am." She smiled. They shared a passionate kiss and walked off towards the car. Towards a happy future together.

"HEHEHE aww they're so cute together, don't you think Mr and Mrs Higurashi?" Rin asked the couple as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome from above the clouds.

"Yes Rin, I do." Mrs Higurashi answered staring lovingly at her husband.

"As long as she's happy." Answered Mr Higurashi staring into his wife's eyes. They kissed.

Rin giggled again.

Down on earth Sesshomaru looked up to the heavens and smiled as he heard Rins cute little giggle from above. His little angel.

**THE END** **

* * *

****Ladies and Gentleman I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I was thinking of writing another one. OOOHHH, I tried to make this a good chapter. It was by far the longest. Please review, even though its finished its still nice to be reviewed. so please R&R**


End file.
